Crawling
by Luna Summers
Summary: Hermione Granger es descubierta, despues de años de huida fuera del mundo magico, alguien viene a buscarla: Draco Malfoy. No solo es una batalla contra el pasado, el motivo de su huida es un oscuro secreto que todos descubriran de la peor manera[Dramione]
1. Encontrandote

**Disclaimer: **_Si algo me perteneciera, sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pero no es así_

**Crawling**

**ooo**

_Andrea Donovan era una mujer de 25 años normal. No tenía una belleza escandalosa, ni siquiera era alta, o con pechos turgentes y piernas largas. Era bajita, pechos medianos, esqueleto pequeño, nunca llevaba el pelo suelto, y sus ojos oscuros siempre iban enmarcados por unas gafas sin monturas de cristal rectangular. Vivía en una zona residencial para personas con una ecónomia media-alta, frente a ella vivía la señora Rowland, quien siempre todos los Sábados le regalaba una porción de tarta de limón que hacía para sus amigas que siempre llegaban los Domingos para jugar al Bingo. _

_Ella después de salir del trabajo iba al pequeño supermercado que regentaba una pequeña familia y que ahora era llevaba por los hijos de la misma a comprar algo para cenar y desayunar al dia siguiente. No podia permitirse comprar comida para largo plazo, porque seguramente se echaría a perder, ya que siempre almorzaba con su secretaria en el mesón que había una manzana más allá de su consulta. Su profesión era psicologia, siempre fue buena solucionando la vida de los demás, solucionar la suya era un problema mucho más profundo, fue la mejor de su promoción en la facultad. Y al salir de la consulta, mientras su secretaria Marie se va porque la viene a recoger su novio, ella se va a dar de comer a su huraño gato que desde que entra en su casa se frota contra sus piernas, exigiendo su cena, como su propio estomago._

_Cena, sentada frente a la televisión viendo series americanas de abogados, adolescentes, o solteras, riendo por la hipocresía del cine, y cuando se aburre, apaga la tele y retoma el libro que dejó la noche anterior marcado con la punta de la pagina doblada mientras su reproductor de cd's está encendido con el volumen medio - bajo con Sinatra amenizando su lectura, y su gordinflón gato tumbado sobre sus piernas dandole calor a sus pies._

_Después cierra el libro, apaga el reproductor de música, se arrastra descalza con calcetines de lana por el enmoquetado suelo de su piso rumbo a su blandita cama de matrimonio, preparada para dormir, pone las gafas en la mesilla de noche junto a la lámpara de luz amarillenta, apaga la luz y se duerme._

_El nuevo día comenzara mañana, pero no, un nuevo acontecimiento._

_O eso cree ella._

xXxXx

**17 de Diciembre, 2005**

**Dublín, Irlanda**

**16 :37**

Draco Malfoy sonrie, cuando una señorita de no más de veinticinco años le invita a sentarse en la sala de espera, y la mujer vuelve detrás de su pequeño escritorio, continuando escribiendo en su portatil. Él, resulta casual bebiendo del ambiente. La consulta es pequeña, de paredes color crema, y sofás oscuros de cuero, hilo musical y una esquinera llena de revistas. Guarda para sí, que al parecer las cosas no le han ido tan mal, como en principio cree burlandose para sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos y su escrutinio se cortan a favor de que la puerta al lado de la simpatica secretaria se abre. Una señora mayor, abandona la habitación recogiendo una tarjeta que le da la secretaria, ella sonrie a Draco y se va. La secretaria coge el telefono y susurra unas palabras que Draco no se molesta en intentar escuchar. Cuelga, y sonrie.

-Señor Ferbuson, la Doctora le espera -comunica, mientras señala la puerta entreabierta.

Él no se hace esperar, y se levanta caminando hacia la sala, y cuando entra se da cuenta de que nada de lo que imagina es lo que hay dentro de esa habitación. Paredes forradas con imitación de parqué, un sillón de cuero largo y acolchado, y frente a ese mueble con aspecto comodo, una mujer con los ojos metidos en una libreta gruesa.

-Señor Ferbuson -la voz de la mujer es impersonal, ni siquiera ella se molesta en mirar su rostro- tome asiento.

Él, sintiendose algo travieso lo hace, y se tumba en el sofá negro a esperar que ella lo mire, o quizá nunca lo haga. Pero no le importa, él viene por algo en especial, y no se va a ir hasta conseguirlo.

-Mi secretaria me ha dicho que -su voz se tambalea, y Draco alza la mirada. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer chocan contra los suyos plata. La seria doctora se queda blanca como un cádaver. Sus manos firmes que sujetan la carpeta tiemblan. Draco sonrie, si pone empeño podría escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de la mujer. Después de una larga pausa de silencio, ella exclama- ¡Malfoy!

Draco rie, acomodandose en el asiento, comodo haciendose dueño de la situación. Era una habilidad que había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

-Te lo has montado bien -comenta, sus ojos no paran de recorrer la habitación, cada rincon, mientras siente como el aura de la Doctora se enegrece de furía. La frialdad profesional la abandona, y Draco la saborea con sádico placer- pero no entiendo, como la más grande promesa de nuestro curso ha tirado su futuro a la basura por una consultita de mala muerte.

Ella aprieta los dientes, los ojos tras las gafas se afinan de furía.

-Vete -se controla, pero su voz es ronca como una ladrido.

-Hemos tardado mucho tiempo en buscarte¿Como quieres que te llame, eh? -pregunta burlón, mirandola con lentitud. Ella aparta la mirada incomoda, Draco sabe que su presencia la turba, desde el colegio siempre fue así.

-Has utilizado un nombre falso y eso es delito, Malfoy -ella se levanta tensa de su asiento, y lo mira desafiante. Draco se complace al saber que la niñita sabelotodo aún vive bajo la fría figura adulta y profesional- y sino quieres que llame a las autoridades, marchate de mi consulta¡ya! -señala con un dedo tembloroso la puerta.

-Tú tambien estás utilizando un nombre falso, _Andrea_ -le recriminó- El Ministerio Ingles me ha mandado a buscarte, Granger -comenta con naturalidad.

Draco obserba, siente su nerviosismo, las manos de ella se retuercen sudorosas. Y eso le provoca muchisima más curiosidad. Aun no entiende el cambio, pero está dispuesto a averiguarlo a cualquier precio, después de todo para eso le pagan, y bastante bien, por cierto.

-Mi nombre está registrado _legalmente_ -le informa con los dientes chirriando de furía- y no tengo interés alguno de los deseos del Ministerio, así que sino te importa, lár-ga-te, o llamo a la policia -y tomó el inalambrico preparada para cumplir su amenaza.

-Apuesto a que no tienes tu varita contigo -sonrie ante la expresión ruda de la mujer, había acertado- Solo quiero que me acompañes al Ministerio.

-No he cometido ningun delito en contra del Mundo Magico, así que no tengo obligación de acompañarte. Vete, Malfoy, o cumplo mi promesa -y descolgó el inalambrico- Marie, por favor llama a---

No puede continuar, el telefono sale volando de las manos de Hermione, antes de que ella pueda detenerlo para ir a las manos de Draco, quien lo atrapa y lo mira con curiosidad, aún no se ha familiarizado lo suficiente con los cachibaches muggles.

-Hablemos.

-No.

-No tienes opción -explica divertido- Por las buenas, o por las malas. -es una amenaza y los dos lo saben.

La mujer se sienta detrás de su escritorio, respirando agitada, está furiosa porque se siente acorralada. Pero Draco no tiene compasión, y con el teléfono a buen recaudo, él también toma asiento.

-No tengo ni pajorera idea el por qué el Ministerio necesita de tu presencia, pero eso está fuera de mis deberes de Inefable -aunque no iba a negar que desde que le dieron la misión, estaba muy intrigado.

Hermione aprieta los puños unos segundos hasta destensarse y ablandarse contra su asiento.

-No voy a volver Malfoy -le aclara tanjante- Y por mí, puede venir todo el escuadron de Aurores y todos los Inefables que al Ministerio se le ocurran, mi desición es irrebocable, pierdes el tiempo, y los Jefes que te lo ordenaron también.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, la secretaria, Marie entra al despacho y mira la escena.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, Doctora? -pregunta confusa.

-No Marie -le contesta neutral, después emula una sonrisa- Puedes irte a tu casa.

-Pero aún queda que la señora Roberts y el señor Turner vengan -protesta sorprendida la mujer.

Hermione bufa, y niega.

-Cancelalas, pide disculpas y dales hora para mañana a primera hora, después puedes marcharte.

Marie no muy segura asiente, y abandona el despacho. Draco parece complacido, de la desición de Granger y recupera el tono normal, con el trata con la _Doctora_ Donovan:

-¿Eso significa que me acompañaras?

Ella niega.

-Eso significa que tienes toda libertad para decirme las razones por las que el Ministerio requiere mi presencia y marcharte por donde viniste -contesta con brusquedad- Malfoy, esto no es juego, y no espero que te lo tomes como tal, porque yo no lo hago, esta en juego mi carrera y es algo que ni tu, ni nadie me va a echar a perder, así que habla rapido.

Draco se sorprende por la dureza de su tono pero no lo demuestra, a tratado en su trabajo con gentuza, con peores modales, con toda clase de personajes variopintos, el tono de su antigua compañera le sorprende pero no le intimida.

-Son ordenes de arriba, El propio Ministerio fue el que me ordenó tu busqueda, y créeme me costó más de lo que estoy dispuesto a confesar -sonrie ironico- Te sabes esconder muy bien, sangre sucia -el apodo despectivo ya no parece tan despectivo- Un año y medio buscandote hasta debajo de las piedras. Lo cual, me lleva a preguntarme el por qué de tu escapada. Tenias un futuro prometedor por delante. Siempre escuché rumores que estudiarias politica mágica, quizás hubieras llegado más alto que el lamepelotas del Ministro que ahora está en funciones.

Ella parece curiosa.

-¿Y quien es?

Él se echa a reir despectivo.

-Un Weasley, nada más y nada menos, que Percival Weasley. -bufa, pero no añade nada más en su contra, Hermione siempre ha sabido -de hecho no era ningun secreto- que Malfoy siempre ha odiado a los Weasley- Tienes algo importante que decir, y al parecer tu también lo sabes -eleva las cejas con elocuencia- sino no te hubieras preocupado tanto en no dejar rastro con el que seguirte. Cambiarte de nombre, desvincularte del Mundo Mágico y además de tus propio amigo, Potty. ¿Por qué Granger?

Hermione lo desafia con la mirada.

-¿Acaso eres tan poca cosa en el Ministerio que Percy no comparte secretos con sus Inefables? -sonrie burlona- No tengo nada que dar, solo quiero olvidarme de ese mundo, y no me escondo, pero la guerra es algo que no quiero recordar, a pesar de que siempre estará presente en mi pasado -murmura _pasado_ con una mezcla de rencor y dolor. Una mezcla explosiva- Fue mi desición desvincularme de ese mundo, y ahora también es mi desición decidir no volver.

Draco la mira en silencio, tiene cierta idea del por qué de la desición de la Sangre sucia. Ronald Weasley fue victima de la guerra, junto a él, también lo fueron los padres de la misma Granger. Además, nadie supo a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió dias antes de la caida del Lord, cuando secuestro al Trio Dorado por una emboscada en el Pueblo de Hogsmeade en una de las salidas del colegio, dias antes de la misma graduación. Draco lo unico que conoce a ciencia cierta es que Potter por fín cumplió con su papel de héroe matando al Señor Oscuro, no sin antes llevarse por delante a Ronald Weasley, pero eso fue obra de su tia Bellatrix, sin embargo de Hermione, y las vejaciones que fue sometida nunca se supo nada. El Mundo Mágico estaba demasiado preocupado en alavar al Heroe mediatico del ultimo siglo, para fijarse en una sangre sucia que salió de la Mansión Ryddle, donde se sucedió la batalla arrastrandose gimoteando y siendo atendida por los pocos integrantes que quedaron de la Orden del Fenix. Había muerto mucha gente en esa guerra, en los dos bandos. Nadie se salvó de sufrír heridas, otras más psicologicas que fisicas, pero igualmente inolvidables.

-Entonces, ya que no pretendes volver al Mundo Mágico, aclarame los porqués, -propone con una sonrisa, recuperandose de los viejos demonios de la Guerra.

-No tengo porque decirte nada, Malfoy. Largate.

-No puedo, tengo reservado para una semana la habitación de un hotel, y me temo que no me gusta gastar dinero por el simple acto de derrochar.

Ella lo mira con rencor. Lo tendría una semana revoloteando por la ciudad, y eso la turbaba.

-¿Tendrías la bondad de aunque solo fuera compartir un café conmigo?

-¿Por qué eres simpatico conmigo?

-¿Por qué no debería de serlo?

Una mueca irónica se adueña de su rostro.

-Odias mi sangre.

-No estamos en el colegio.

Ella lo analiza unos segundos, y sonrie cautelosa, aunque por dentro sabe que se arrepentirá de haber hecho lo que está a punto de hacer.

-Esta bien Malfoy, te acepto ese café.

**TBC**


	2. Conociendote

**Notas de Autora:**_ Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a mi querida Jadecilla, que me ayudó bastante aconsejandome. Realmente la trama, es la más dificil que he creado hasta ahora, y sobretodo a los comentarios que me han enviado. Alegran la vista a cualquiera. También os animo a leer _**La Apuesta**_ un fanfiction de humor nacido a partir de un reto weavers, jeje._

_En fin, para cualquier comentario, crítica, e incluso sugerencia, estoy abierta a cualquier cosa, dejarme un revs. Animan a cualquiera._

_Muchos besitos y cuidaos todas._

xXxXx

Los cristales empañados de la Cafetería por la lluvía apenas dejaban ver lo que sucedia en el exterior. Sin embargo, Hermione al parecer su unico interes estaba en hundir la rojada de limón de su té con la cuchara en el liquido ambarino. Draco podía mantenerse durante horas en silencio solo mirando, lo habían entrenado durante años para eso. Ser Inefable era un trabajo, apostaría, más peligrosos que ser Auror. Los aurores eran agentes preparados para el combate, ellos se ocupaban de internarse en toda clase de ambientes pasando desapercibidos, obtener información, y si hay suerte salir vivo de la misión. Los Inefables eran excasos, aún recordaba como cuando decidió prepararse para ser Inefable solo habían cuatro alumnos en su promoción. No todos estaban dispuestos a jugar al todo o nada.

El reloj que estaba sobre la vitrina de las bebidas trás la barra marcó las siete de la tarde, por lo cual llevaban media hora sentados en esa Cafetería, ella con un té tibio, y él con un Whisky con hielo sin diriguirse una palabra. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando furtivamente, estaba nerviosa. Draco había aprendido que en largos silencios, se descubría más de una persona que durante una conversación. Cuando una persona tenía algo que esconder, los silencios siempre delataban su nerviosismo. Y ella estaba nerviosa, Draco paladeaba la angustía que supuraba el aura oscurecida de la mujer.

-No solo somos los empleados del Ministerio aquellos que te buscamos -murmura confidencialmente- Da gracías que fui yo quien te encontró antes que ellos. Sé que sabes por qué te buscan, y si te sigues escondiendo acaban encontrandote y sacandotelo por las malas.

Ella lo mira fijamente, por primera vez desde que se sentaron en la cafetería.

-¿Y por qué tu no estás entre ellos? -los dos saben a lo que se refiere.

Es normal, todo el que conociera a Draco Malfoy años atrás apostaría a que acabaría alistandose en las Tropas del Señor Oscuro y matando muggles y aurores como pan de cada día. Pero Draco, a pesar de que cuando fue adolescente detestaba a las personas que El Lord deseaba sacarse de en medio, no veía suficiente razón para matarlos, y aún sigue pensando igual, a pesar de que su padre si era parte de ellos. Le ha costado muchos años limpiar el apellido de la familia, tanto Black como Malfoy estaban manchados por Lord Voldemort, detesta recordar el sexto curso, y sobretodo a Severus Snape, junto con su tía. Recuerda como no fue capaz de asesinar al viejo Dumblendore, pero Severus sí. Ese era otro que se pudría en Azkaban, nunca se supo realmente en que lado del bando estuvo. Porque en la Orden del Fenix fue espia para ellos, pero mató a Dumblendore, impulsado por la promesa inquebrantable que hizo con su madre, Bella siendo testigo de ello. Recordar a su madre también le hace daño, su madre fue la principal razón por la que el Lado Oscuro fue desterrado de su cabeza. Ellos amenazaron a su madre, pudrieron el alma de su padre, pero si hay alguien que Draco odia por encima de todo, es a ese ser que para felicidad de muchos está muerto; el que no debe ser nombrado fue un Demonio que destruyó su familia desde los Cimientos, y eso nunca podrá olvidarlo.

-Eso te hubiera gustado¿verdad? -sonrie sin sentimiento- Tus teorias se hubieran cumplido.

Ella bufa, llena de ira.

-Es lo que diste a demostrar en Hogwarts, en 6º curso. -aunque todos supieron el por qué, pero había rencor. Se preguntó el que sentiria Harry encontrandose todos los dias a su enemigo en el Ministerio.

-Las apariencias engañan -sonrie burlón- No es a mí a quien buscan, ni a quien persigue el Matrimonio Lestrange y el aún sin atrapar escuadron de mortifagos. Llevan años ocultandose, evitando moverse, para no dar a conocer su paradero, pero Granger estan haciendo mucho ruido, y eso no es normal, y la unica razón que ellos tienen la necesitamos saber nosotros. Es sencillo.

-Así que el Ministerio, osea tú, me busca por la simple razón por la que tus tios y sus amigos -murmura ironica- también lo hacen. Así que no sabeis absolutamente nada de lo que pasa¿Y si los Mortifagos solo me buscan para vengarse de Harry matando a su mejor amiga?. ¿No habeís pensado que no escondo ningun secreto y la busqueda se trata de un ajuste de cuentas?

-No hubieran esperado tanto -replica sonriente- Sé que una de las razones por la que te escondes -pone enfasís en la palabra, la furía es palpable en los ojos chocolate de ella- es las muertes de tus seres queridos, pero hay algo más, y sé que tu también lo sabes. Si solo fuera eso, te hubieras ido a vivir a Surrey, en la antigua casa de tus padres, que ya no os pertenece porque te encargaste de venderla, o en el mismo Londres. Te ocupaste de cambiarte el nombre, de utilizar el apellido de tu madre, y además de estudiar una carrera muggle desapareciendo Hermione Granger en Dublin.

-Y si así fuera¿Qué harás Malfoy? -pregunta desafiante- ¿Utilizaras los métodos de tu familia?. ¿O solo te quedaras una semana incordiandome con la esperanza de que me aburra de tus revoloteos y te lo acabe diciendo?. Por que si es tu segunda opción pierdes el tiempo. Te puedo denunciar por acoso, te pueden poner una orden de alejamiento, y además -sonrie- te meterian en la cárcel porque los magos no están registrados en el registro civil muggle como ciudadanos del País.

-No sabes con quien tratas, Hermione -recalca su nombre, lo pronuncia por primera vez en su vida, y se le hace raro. Fuera de lo común, pero no lo demuestra, su rostro se mantiene pálido e inexpresivo, cauteloso a mostrar emociones que delaten sus intenciones. Siempre supo que Granger sabía leer bien en la gente y eso era un problema del que debía cuidarse.

Ella sabe que la está retando, recalcando la superioridad que él posee, y ella no. Es consciente de que está en desventaja, pero su tozudez le impide ver con claridad. No se rinde, nunca lo hará.

Antes de que alguno de los dos, responda a las provocaciones del otro, alguien se para justo delante de Hermione, Draco alza la mirada molesto por la interrupción. Es una mujer de mediana edad, posiblemente cercana a la de ellos, de pelo negro y ojos miel que sonrien a Hermione abiertamente.

-¡Andrea! -exclama feliz, inclinandose para abrazarla- ¡Que bien te veo, por Dios Santo!.¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos?

Hermione le sonrie, besandole las mejillas.

-Dos años -momentaneamente se olvida de Draco, y abraza a la mujer- Darcy, estás muy guapa -halaga- ¿Como está Timmy?

-¡Enorme! -rie orgullosa- Es tan grande como su primo Franco. -la mujer repara en el hombre rubío y serio que las mira fijamente, y se ruboriza- Oh¿interrumpí algo?

La fantasia se rompe, y Hermione suspira, niega con la cabeza.

-Darcy -se levanta, poniendose a la altura de la mujer- Te presento a Draco Malfoy, Draco, ella es Darcy Moore.

Draco se mete en el papel de forma magistral, besa las dos mejillas de la mujer haciendola ruborizar de nuevo, y se rie tontamente.

-Sino fuera casada este me lo llevaba -murmuró entre dientes Darcy pasandole un brazo por los hombros a la mujer- Y dime, Draco¿como es que conoces a Andrea?

Draco ignora la sucia mirada que le envió Hermione para sonreirle derrochando encanto a la tal Darcy.

-Viejos compañeros de Escuela.

-¿En serio? -pregunta ilusionada, ella nunca vió la expresión horrorizada que entonó Hermione con la confesión de Malfoy- Nunca habla de ella -la mira con falsa molestía- pero, ajá, tengo a nuestro futuro confidente de los secretos oscuros de Andrea Donovan -rie encantada- ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo, Draco?

Hermione interrumpe antes de que Draco responda.

-No, se va mañana. -lo mira amenazadoramente.

El rubicundo sonrie abiertamente.

-De hecho me quedaré unos dias más -La expresión de Hermione es de puro asesinato, pero él continua provocandola secretamente- Y cualquier cosa que quieras preguntar sobre los oscuros secretos de Andrea Donovan, estoy a tu disposición -hace una florida reverencia, riendo.

Darcy lo acompaña en las risas, Hermione está dispuesta a estrangularlo.

Payaso.

-Andrea, Draco¿os apetece cenar esta noche con nosotros? -pregunta ilusionada la muggle- Nos faltan tres dias para marcharnos de nuevo a Inglaterra, y estaría bien recordar viejas historias de facultad, añadiendo las que Draco seguro contará -le guiña un ojo con desparpajo.

-De hecho Draco no va--- -comienza Hermione una disculpa.

-Llevaré el vino -da una palmadita al hombro de Hermione, esta se controla para no gruñirle- Seremos puntuales.

-Excelente -sonrie- En la casa de Marcus a las ocho.

Poco después de que Darcy se fuera contenta, Hermione con el rostro colorado por la rabía, explotó, haciendo que todos los clientes y camareros de la cafeteria los mirasen.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES? -aún de pie, por la despedida a la jobial Darcy, Hermione le dió un empujoncito- ¡No solo vienes a incordiarme! -lo vuelve a empujar, cada vez con más fuerza- ¡Sino que además tienes el descaro de meterte sin MI permiso en mi vida!. -este empujón es más fuerte que el anterior- ¡Eres un bastardo arrogante!...¡Y...!.¡Y no irás a esa cena!

Draco era consciente de que todos lo miraban, público. Todos pensaban que era una redencilla de pareja, y él se rió.

-Pero Andrea -murmura perversamente divertido- me invitaron, sería descortes no ir a una----

-¡NO IRÁS! -grita furiosa.

Draco se apartó antes de que el siguiente empujón terminara por hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

-¿Ah no? -preguntó, retandola.

-¡NO! -tose, le duele la garganta de gritar- Te lo impediré.

-Me gustaria ver como lo intentas sangre sucia -se rie abiertamente.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco depositó un par de Euros en la mesa, pagando el té y el Whisky con hielo y se fue con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus casuales vaqueros desgastados mientras silvaba, dejando a la mujer con la mandibula desencajada de la rabía y de la incredulidad.

ººº

**Notas de autora: **_Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, y antes de que alguna que haya leido el fic me lo pregunte, el fic acabé bautizandolo como "Crawling" porque después de buscar con mi buena Jadecilla un titulo, tiré por los titulos de las canciones que me llamaran a la trama de la historia, y me decanté por Crawling, de Linkin Park, os recomiendo que la escucheís, es muy buena, pero aquí os traigo la Lyrics con traducción incluida, para que os hagais una idea, jeje. _

**Crawling - Arrastrándose**

Crawling in my skin

_Arrastrándose en mi piel_

These wounds - they will not heal

_Estas heridas - ellas no sanaran_

Fear is how I fall

_El miedo es como yo caigo_

Confusing what is real

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

_Hay algo dentro de mi que me tira bajo la superficie_

Consuming - confusing

_Consumiendo - confundiendo_

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

_Esta falta del mismo control yo temo que es interminable_

Controlling - I can't seem

_Controlando -yo no puedo parecer_

To find myself again

_Para encontrarme de nuevo_

My walls are closing in

_Mis paredes están rodeadas_

(Without a sense of confidence - I'm convicenced

there's just too much pressure to take)

_(Sin un sentimiento de confianza - estoy convencido_

_hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar)_

I've felt this way before

_Me he sentido de esta manera antes_

So insecure

_Tan inseguro_

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

_Disconforme, eternamente se ha tirado en mi_

Distracting - reacting

_Distrayendo - reaccionando_

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

_Contra mi voluntad yo estoy de pie al lado de mi propia reflexión_

It's haunting how I can't seem

_Está frecuentando cómo yo no puedo parecer_

To find myself again

_Para encontrarme de nuevo_

My walls are closing in

_Mis paredes están rodeadas_

(Without a sense of confidence - I'm convinced

there's just too much pressure to take)

_(Sin un sentido de confianza - me convencen _

_hay simplemente demasiada presión)_

I've felt this way before

_Me he sentido de esta manera antes_

So insecure. . .

_Tan inseguro. . ._


	3. Destruyendote

**Notas de autora:** _En principio, muchas gracias por los reviews y las buenas y constructivas criticas acerca de esta historia, me está costando mucho elaborarla, porque no es un género concreto, aunque ponga Romance-Drama, tiene algo de violencia y terror, y a partir de este capitulo comienza la violencia, a algunos les parecera que este capitulo no está en el Rating correcto, pero no vi oportuno que por una escena, tuviera que poner todo el fic en "M" aunque ya me dareis vuestras opiniones, que siempre ayudan muchisimo._

_Gracias por leer, y aquí va el tercer capitulo._

**19:15**

El chirriante timbre sonó por todo el pequeño apartamento haciendo que el viejo gato canela bufara en medio de lo que tendría que ser un apacible sueño, y volviera a cerrar sus sesgados ojos. Hermione vestida con un bonito vestido azul marino y peinada con un moño que tanto le costó hacer no se molestó en mirar por el video portero para saber quien era. No le iba a abrir. Que quemara el timbre, le daba igual. El muy desgraciado se había adelantado. La casa de Marcus estaba a dos manzanas de la suya, y solo a 15 minutos de camino en un paseo. Ella estaba a punto de salir, para que él no viniese, pero el desgraciado se había adelantado a sus planes.

Hermione se metió en la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua, y pegó un grito cuando oyó segundos después, la puerta de la entrada abrirse con un chirriante crujido que sonó en toda la casa.

-¡Pero...!

Draco vestido más elegante que el primer encuentro, la botella de vino tinto bajo el brazo, se apoyaba en el humbral, sonriendole de aquella forma que apetecia borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos.

-¡No puedes entrar!

Él, burlón dió un paso experimental dentro de la casa.

-¿Eso crees? -cerró con el pie la puerta y recorrió con la mirada la pequeña vivienda de Granger. Era cómodo, pero siendo un Malfoy, estaba acostumbrado a espacios generosos, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sobretodo porque la cosa extraña que empuñaba Granger en la mano no le daba buena espina- ¿Y eso que es?

Ella mira el secador de pelo.

-¿Quieres verlo más de cerca? -amenazó.

Draco simplemente se echa a reir.

Hermione dejó el secador en la pequeña mesa del salón y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Al parecer no te vas a rendir, y vas a ir a la cena, si o si -refunfuña, le odia porque aún sin mirarlo sabe que sonrie con triunfo- Así que vamos a aclarar un par de puntos.

Él sonrie.

-Soy todo oidos.

-1º Ellos NO saben nada de que era bruja.

-Aún lo eres. -interrumpió Draco, haciendola suspirar profundamente, con paciencia.

-Por lo tanto ni una palabra de Hogwarts -continuó alzando la voz sobre la de Draco.- 2º NO inventaras nada, me dejarás hablar a mí, y solo a mí, tu te limitarás a asentir. 3º Como intentes ofenderlos, Malfoy te juro que te haré algo muy malo.

Él no perdía su sonrisa, de hecho cada vez era más grande.

-No tienes varita, al menos no por aquí.

Ella le sonrie peligrosa.

-¿No recuerdas que no solo me sé defender con una vara magica en la mano? -pregunta mordaz.

Draco perdió parte de su buen humor, al recordar la bofetada de tercer curso.

-¿Nos podemos ir? -pregunta él sin demostrar lo muy ofendido que se sentía al recordar esa etapa.

¡POR FIN! gritó la conciencia de Hermione con éxtasis. Había callado las burlas de Malfoy, por fín ganaba ella, y no ese egomaniaco que tenía que soportar. Una victoria para ella, y se prometió a sí misma que no sería la última. Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Minutos después, los recibia Darcy en el apartamento, con una sonrisa recogiendo la botella de Draco, despues de dar un par de besos protocolarios. Cuando la mujer caminó delante de ellos, Draco se inclinó sobre el oído de Hermione.

-Se me olvidó decirte que siento terrible debilidad en provocar a las autoridades -canturreó en su oído haciendo que Hermione se quedara pálida como un espectro.

**ººº**

Hermione sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba pendiente de un hilo a 1000 metros de altura, se la estaba jugando al todo o nada con Draco Malfoy desde que entró en la casa de Marcus. Sin embargo, cuando el dueño de la casa, - el nombrado Marcus – apareció en la Sala a donde le guió Darcy, supo que Draco no sería su único problema.

Si había algo que había tenido que aprender Draco a golpes de fallos es a reconocer a desconocidos, estudiarlos, y el desconocido que apareció en la salita, alto de ojos azul oscuro y pelo tan negro como la noche supo que algo no iba bien, y al parecer él era el problema. Los ojos del hombre no se separaban de Draco, y no era una mirada precisamente agradable.

Hermione notó la tensión, tragó en silencio saliva y se adelantó.

-¡Marcus! - exclamó entusiasmada, abrazando al hombre y poniendose de puntillas para besarle las mejillas sonoramente - ¿Qué tal estás?

El hombre por fín abandonó el escritunio al rubio platino y correspondió a la joven envolviendola entre sus brazos, besandole la coronilla murmurando palabras cariñosas. Otro hombre, mucho más amable abrazando la cintura de Darcy apareció depositando un plato de ensalada César en la mesa que sería donde cenarian.

-Andrea – rió el hombre abriendo los brazos, con una pancha sonrisa - ¡No has cambiado nada!

-Gracias, Shawn, tú tampoco – abandonó los brazos de Marcus para refugiarse en Shawn. Este, rió y para todos dijo.

-Es mentira, pero por ser tu te lo paso – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad – Hola, soy Shawn Harrison – dijo avanzando hacía Draco, y extendiendo la mano.

Draco la estrechó con entusiasmo, metido en el papel.

-Draco Malfoy, un placer. Andrea me ha contado maravillas de vosotros – añadió sonriente.

Shawn sonrió, mirando a su esposa, como dandole el visto bueno al acompañante de Andrea, esta se mantenía al margen preparada para saltar para cualquier burrada, y más tensa se puso cuando Marcus avanzó hacía él, sus ojos que se mostraron simpaticos con Andrea estaban como bloques de hielo azul mientras miraba al rubío quien parecía de teflón ya que sus amenazadoras miradas le resvelaban.

-Soy Marcus, el hermano de Darcy – estrechó bruscamente la mano con él.

-Como sabes yo soy Draco, antiguo compañero de Andrea – nunca perdió la sonrisa, al contrario de Marcus.

El muggle miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos.

-¡Bueno, bueno, vamos a cenar que el consomé se enfría! - Darcy exclamó con intención de aligerar el ambiente lleno de tensión que había creado Marcus desde que Draco entró por la puerta – Sentaros, y gracías de nuevo por el Vino.

-Gracias a tí, por invitarme a la Velada – respondió encantador el rubio platino.

Darcy cumpliendo su promesa, comenzó a servir la cena, mientras el jobial Shawn servía el Vino en las copas. Marcus, sentado estrategicamente al lado de Hermione, en el lado contrario donde Draco estaba la miró unos segundos y sonrió por primera vez en la noche a todos los presentes, después miró a Draco, por encima de Hermione.

-Mi hermana nos has dicho que eras compañero de Andrea en el Instituto en Londrés – comentó el hombre mientras comenzaba a comer junto con todos los comensales – A ver si nos aclaras el Misterio de esta señorita.

-Marcus, no seas tonto – rió Hermione ruborizada.

Draco sabía que el rubor no era de verguenza, era de incomodidad, podía sentir su tensión mientras esperaba la respuesta de Draco. Él, con placidez se echó a reir.

-La mejor estudiante de nuestra clase. Era insufrible – comentó con una sonrisa que solo Hermione pudo interpretar, y la enfureció – Siempre metida en los libros – suspiró teatralmente – pero en el fondo es una buena chica – y le dió una burlona palmadita en la cabeza.

"_¿Como se atreve?"_

La cara de Hermione era el espejo de sus calladas emociones.

-¡Oh! -se rió Darcy – En realidad Andrea como sabrás, se graduó siendo la primera de su promoción, Marcus casi la supera, pero – chasqueó la lengua – no pudo. . .

-La dejé ganar – añadió el nombrado mirando con picardía a Hermione.

-¿Y qué más? - preguntó ansioso Shawn mientras picaba un pedazo de escarola de la ensalada – Porque estoy seguro que aparte de ser una cerebrito hubo algo más.

-¡Marcus! - se quejó Hermione indignada.

Draco se rió, continuando hablando.

-Era una mandona, todos tenían que hacer lo que ella _exigía_ o sino se enfurecía, y creedme – añadió inclinandose sobre la mesa, sus facciones pícaras – Yo sufrí las consecuencias de su enfado. - Draco hizo una leve mueca de dolor ante el pisotón que recibió por debajo de la mesa del fino tacón del zapato de Hermione.

Darcy alzó las cejas interesadas.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me abofeteó – suspiró drámaticamente, enfatizando con las manos, aún con el tenedor en la mano.

-¿Te abofeteó? - preguntaron todos impresionados.

-Sí, la Sabelotodo es más de lo que parece – dijo intencionadamente, una broma personal para ella solamente.

Hermione saltó, con las mejillas coloreadas.

-¡Te la merecias!.¡Tú si que _sigues_ siendo un insufrible!.¡No has cambiado ni madurado, Malfoy! - exclamó airada.

-¿Veis el carácter que tiene? - rie Draco.

La mujer aprieta los labios y pincha con demasiada fuerza un tomate, conteniendose de insultarlo, todos fijandose en el gesto, se echaron a reir.

-Con Marcus se estaba todo el día peleando en la Facultad de Medicina – comentó Darcy con una sonrisa picarona – Tendrías que verlos, se pasaban todos los semestres compitiendo por sacar la nota mayor de la clase. Lo peor de todo es que los dos estaban colados por el otro.

-¡DARCY! - explotaron los nombrados.

-Eres una bocazas – murmuro Marcus mirando rencorosamente a su hermana.

Hermione se conformó con lanzarme fulminantes miradas.

Así que el chico borde y la sabelotodo eran novios, pensó Draco divertido, dandose encuenta entonces de que las miraditas de Marcus desde que entró en la casa eran bastantes justificadas, el muggle lo creyó una pareja de Granger, y se puso a marcar territorio. Qué divertido, se aprovecharía de esa ventaja. Realmente ahora no solo se divertia haciendo rabíar a la sangre sucia, ahora el muggle gruñón era un objetivo bastante jugoso.

-¿Así que sois pareja? - preguntó casual.

-No – respondió con rapidez Hermione, oliendose las intenciones de Draco.

Marcus no dijo nada, pero era obvio que le ofendió la velocidad con la que Andrea negó el noviazgo, casí le pareció como si le repugnara, o eso pensó Draco, a juzgar por la carita que puso el muggle.

-Fue una pena – nuevamente Darcy, hablaba, y como siempre más de la cuenta – Estaban a punto de casarse y... ¡zas!

-Cariño – dijo Shawn entre dientes, acompañame a la cocina, tienes que ayudarme a traer el postre.

-Pero si solo es un Mousse de chocolate a la naranja.

-Necesito-a-yu-da – insistió el hombre.

Darcy por fin comprendió.

-Ah, ayuda, jeje – rió nerviosamente mientras lo seguía a la cocina, y la puerta se cerraba trás ella, dejando solos a los tres adultos.

El rubio platino, creyó conveniente ausentarse unos segundos.

-Voy al baño – anunció mientras se levantaba.

-A la derecha, la segunda puerta – le guió Marcus.

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Marcus enfrentó a una avergonzada Hermione.

-¿Así que fue por él por lo que me dejaste plantado? - se controlaba para no gritar.

-No, Marcus – habló con voz cansina, agotada – tu no lo comprendes...

-Si que lo comprendo, Andrea – gruñó con brusquedad el hombre – Lo que comprendo es que tu aceptaste casarte conmigo, y dias antes¡dos dias antes de la boda, por el amor de Dios, me dejas plantado, aludiendo a que sigues enamorada de tu compañero de Instituto – bufó – Por lo menos tuviste la delicadeza de traerlo para conocerlo¿te acuestas con él? - preguntó de sopetón.

-No es lo que tu piensas, él no es----

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Draco volvió, sin embargo no parecía tan comodo como siempre.

-Andrea, tenemos que irnos – dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? - el matrimonio salía de la cocina justo en ese momento.

Hermione solo miraba a Draco impactada.

-Siento dejar la velada a medias, pero tenemos que marcharnos por un asunto urgente – insistió Draco, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, Darcy interrumpió.

-Quedaros, solo nos queda el postre y...

-Es importante – Draco sin mucha delicadeza, cogió la mano de Hermione, y tiró de ella hasta levantarla. Marcus se levantó como un resorte – Es Hermione – dijo mirando para ella – Está en problemas, tenemos que ir a buscarla a su casa.

La mujer comprendió que era algo serio.

-Yo os llamaré mañana – se despidió de todos con besos. Marcus la agarró por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, Andrea?

-Te lo explicaré mañana – murmura contra su mejilla mientras le da el beso de despedida.

Draco y ella abandonaron el apartamento escuchando los balbuceos de los dueños de la vivienda a sus espaldas. Una vez comenzaron a caminar hacia el acensor, Hermione lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? - preguntó brusca, estaba enfadada. Se sentía fatal, Marcus y ella no habian podido aclarar las cosas.

El hombre cuando entró en el asensor sacó su varita, y miró a Hermione.

-¿Mortifagos en tu casa te parece suficientemente importante? -preguntó él, irónico.

ººº

-¡Muevete, Granger! -gritó Draco sin paciencia, viendo como la mujer estaba paralizada en el rellano del edificio de Marcus, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando al vacio, temblando con violentas sacudidas.

Ahí, en medio del torrente de histeria que muy pocas veces sufría Draco, comprendió no solo el deseo que tenía Granger de no volver al Mundo de la Magía, no, Hermione Granger le aterrorizaba. Lo leía en sus ojos, como si fuera un pergamino. Tenía que llegar al fondo de ese asunto, pero antes de nada tenían que ir al Apartamento de Granger, a ver que demonios habían hecho esa gente. Mientras iba al baño, había recibido el aviso de como un rastro de magía poderosa se elevaba en la manzana del apartamento de Granger, había puesto un rastreador horas antes, cuando la fue a recoger, muy disimuladamente.

-No... -su voz era apenas audible, un murmullo aterrorizado. Un veneno acido llamado pánico se arrastraba por sus entrañas paralizando su razón y sus movimientos. Mortifagos, repitió su mente. Magia. Lord Voldemort. Oscuridad. Mansión Ryddle. No por favor. No por favor- ¡No me toques! -chilló histerica cuando Draco cerró su mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de ella- ¡Sueltame! -su voz se quebró, rios de lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Draco dejó de lado la delicadeza, y la sujetó con suficiente fuerza para dejarle la piel amoratada, y Hermione sintió después de siete años como su estomago era un torbellino de sensaciones por culpa del vertigo cuando con un "plop" Draco se teletransportó arrastrandola consigo.

Aparecieron en la planta cuarta del edificio de Hermione, esperaron encontrarse todo en silencio. Pero no fue así, una anciana lloraba en el estrecho que separaba la puerta abierta que era su casa, con la casa de Hermione, lloraba mientras temblaba como una posesa y se llevaba la mano al brazo izquierdo. Un comienzo de infarto, dedujo Draco. El equipo de Asalto del Ministerio ya se ocuparia, arrastró a la muñeca sin vida que ahora era Granger, hasta el apartamento, apartando sin remilgos a la mujer y cuando entró en el apartamento se encontró con algo que solo podía ser descrito con una palabra.

Destrucción.

Toda la casa estaba hecha pedazos, era un milagro que no se hubieran caido las paredes, de hecho el techo y las paredes era lo único que seguía en pie. Draco sabía que ya no estaban, los mortifagos habían intentado buscar algo, como se temía, y no lo encontraron. Así que habían desaparecido, pero por supuesto, ahora que sabian en donde estaba, no se rendirian. Conocía a su tia Bella lo suficientemente bien, y era mas tozuda que una mula cuando se le cruzaban los cables con algo.

Un grito ensordecedor rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, Draco miró sobre su hombro, y vió como Granger de rodillas lloraba desconsolada sosteniendo un bultito oscuro que permanecia inmovil. El rubio supo que era, cuando vió que del bultito goteaba sangre, muchisima sangre que bañaba la moqueta color crema.

Habían matado al gato de Hermione, a falta de la dueña.

Draco sintió como si un bloque le golpease la cabeza, cuando los ojos cristalinos y llorosos de Granger brillaron de cólera, mientras envolvia el bultito en una manta y lo depositaba en el suelo. Y se levantó del suelo, las rodillas manchadas de la sangre de su gato, al igual que sus manos pero ella avanzaba hacía él, todo ella esgrimiendo un aura de salvaje fiereza. Draco fue a hablar, pero su dialogo se vió cortado cuando sintió la bofetada de Granger como un latigazo contra su mejilla.

Pero Hermione no paró, lo abofeteó, una y otra vez, llorando, mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido, cosas que le hacian daño. Cosas que hacian que Draco intentara retroceder, pero ella era una criatura que se contorsionaba por el fuego de la venganza. Con las mejillas ardiendo de dolor y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Draco sujetó sus muñecas. Su mirada fría como un témpano de hielo, acero, rivalizó con la apasionadamente furiosa de Hermione.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! -gritó, ahogada por el llanto- ¡Te has metido en mi vida, y no solo eso, me la has destruido! -gruñó mientras se debatía con salvajes embestidas intentando soltar sus muñecas.

-¡Si no hubieras huido el Ministerio te hubiera protegido y no tendrias que haber pasado por esto, maldita sea Granger, estate quieta! -él se debatia, intentando sujetarla, haciendo malabarismos, para que esos puños no volvieran a tocarlo.

Hermione no atendía a la razón. Malfoy siempre la hizo daño, Malfoy es el culpable. Solo desea su dolor. El dolor que una vez intentó olvidar. Solo busca su dolor.

-¡Mentira! -su grito, fue un aullido. El llanto de un espectro doliente- Tú, -de repente rió, entre sollozos- los conduciste aquí, querias que esto pasara, te estás vengando de mí. Siempre me hiciste daño, esta vez no es diferente. ¿Verdad?. No importa el bando en el que estés, lo que importa es dañarme. ¿No?

Draco iba a responder, pero Granger siempre había sido terca como una mula, así que se las ingenió para coger su varita. Y con un sonoro _"desmaius"_ ella cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo, su cabeza rozando la mantita donde estaba el cadaver de el gato muerto de la mujer.

Draco suspiró, tenía que informar al Ministerio para que arreglaran todo aquel destrozo.

**TBC**


	4. Recibiendote en el hogar

**Notas de Autora:**_ Avisé en el capitulo anterior que a partir del tercer capitulo iba a ver algo de violencia, asi que el que avisa no es traidor, jeje. En principio, muchisimas gracias por las reviews, me han gustado todas por igual. Vuestros revs, sé que me estoy volviendo más repetitiva que la mayonesa, pero siempre son muy importantes. Creo que para cualquier escritora de esta pagina, son esenciales. Ayudan a mejorar ;)_

**Notas de autora (2):** _Hace poco, por así decirlo, dos dias se me ocurrió una idea de fundar un grupo msn, y de hecho lo estoy haciendo. Se llama "El Rincon del Fan Fiction"¿pero que sería un grupo de historias sin autoras?.¡Os animo de veras a uniros, y a subir vuestras historias!. Hay muchisimas categorias, y además, siempre se pueden añadir más. _

_Iros a mi Profile, allí encontrareis la dirección, al parecer ¬¬ no me dejan poner el dichoso link, que tacaña es la gente de acá._

**xXxXx**

_El cuerpo de Ron se mantenía aún caliente, parecía dormido, pero lo único que lo hacía parecer muerto eran esos ojos azules inexpresivos y vacios quietos que miraban a la nada. El alma se derramó junto a sus lagrimas, no podía entender como podía respirar, el llanto la asfixiaba. Debería haber un límite para el dolor. No era justo. No podía ver luz, la oscuridad se la tragaba. Su mente no le daba esperanzas, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y su alma estaba prisionera por el ser más cruel que había conocido._

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma._

_-¿Ves, sangre sucia?. Yo soy quien decido quien vive o muere. Yo soy la Ley. Tu vida es una patetica figura de barro que yo puedo moldear a mi antojo, eres solo una marioneta. Una marioneta que me obedecerá. -siseó, la criatura de ojos carmín.- Puedo destruir cada minúscula cosa que hayas amado en tu corta vida, con solo dar una orden. -su voz potente, se alzó sobre los sollozos de la adolescente.- Ya que tu amigo no te parece lo suficientemente importante para darme lo que busco, he pensado que quizás necesites otro empujoncito a reconsiderar tu postura -solo un loco llamaria sonrisa a la mueca que exhibió en sus rasgos de serpientes. El Lord chasqueó sus arrugados dedos, y dos figuras salieron del mar de encapuchados negros- ¿Te parece suficiente para meditar? -acarició con morboso deleite la melena enmarañada de Jane Granger._

_El Lord no espero a que la adolescente dejara de gimotear, unos lloros que se mezclaban con el llanto de la madre de la bruja, así que una figura encapuchada se adelantó a sus compañeros y se acercó al muggle Richard Granger, quien permanecia con los musculos tensión, intentando no llorar, viendo como su familia estaba en peligro, por esa criatura deforme que esos enmascarados llamaban Señor. Bella, se quitó la capucha, no llevaba máscara, su rostro de marcados pómulos y avejentado por Azkaban se iluminó por la Luna que se filtraba en la oscura sala de torturas, donde estaban todos reunidos._

_Bella apuntó al muggle._

_-¡Diffindo!_

_Los gritos del hombre fue lo unico que se escuchó, entremezclados con muchas repeticiones del encantamiento de Bella, un encantamiento que dejaba cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo del hombre. Rabastan Lestrange sosteniendo sin delicadeza la mandibula de Hermione, obligandole a contemplar como su agonizante padre gritaba mientras se desangraba._

_-¡No lo hagas Hermione! -gritó el hombre en un acto de valentía._

_-Valiente aunque inutil -rie el Lord, mirando a Bella. Ella supo lo que significaba esa mirada._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los gritos de Hermione hicieron que Draco entrara de un portazo en la habitación, ella estaba en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, de nuevo consciente mientras intentaba apartar las mantas como si estas buscaran estrangular su cuerpo. El hombre se movió con rapidez y la agarró por los hombros, buscando retenerla contra el colchón. La imagen de su padre cayendo inerte de la misma de Ron la atormenta la memoría, hacía años, tantos años que intentó olvidar esos minutos. No podía ser que el destino se cebara con ella de esa manera. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal vida?.

Antes de que Draco pudiera intentar volver a calmarla, una señora, de pelo pelirrojo vetado de canas, regordeta entró al lugar, con una palangana llena de paños de agua fría. El cuerpo de Hermione se quedó paralizado, como si hubiera sido victima de un hechizo petrificador, cuando reconoció a pesar de los años el rostro bonachón de la mujer.

Una segunda madre.

La madre de su mejor amigo, el que fue durante un corto tiempo su novio, y el que vió en la Mansión Ryddle morir.

-Hola Hermione. -saludó Molly Weasley con una sonrisa llena de cariño- nos tenias muy preocupados, cariño.

ººº

_"Hermione, nunca he sido bue-bueno para estas cosas. Pe--Pero bueno¿te gustaría salir conmigo en la proxima salida...a Hogsmeade, Ya sssssabes, jeje, una cita. Tu entiendes"_

Hermione mantiene el contacto visual con Molly, ella le regala su típica y sincera sonrisa ancha. Eso apuñalaba el corazón de Hermione, siente tantos deseos de llorar, se ahoga en la desesperación. Molly no debería sonreirle. Molly debería odiarla. Molly no debería besar su frente. Molly no debería acariciar su mejilla. Molly no debería hacerla sentir como hace años que no siente, la cercania materna. Molly la hace daño.

-No...me toque... -balbucea, los ojos liquidos- Por favor.

Intenta no llorar, no volverse a derrumbar. Ron. Ron. Ron. Un martilleo en su cabeza. Era su hijo. El chico del que se enamoró. Bellatrix se llevo con el avada kedavra su corazón su capacidad de amar. De sentir algo más allá del dolor. De sentir asco y desprecio por si misma.

Draco obserba con ojos críticos la escena, el muro llamado Andrea Donovan se derrumba dejando a una pequeña e indefensa Hermione Granger. Su figura está envuelta en misterio. Un misterio que él quiere desentrañar, cueste lo que cueste. Pero ella desde que la vió después de siete años es un muro de hormigon. Pero por primera vez la ve como era antes. No era mujer sofisticada y culta de porte orgulloso, moño estirado, gafas y sonrisa pausada. No, ella es Hermione Granger, la bruja, la sangre sucía, y la pieza clave de algo que busca su tía, Bella.

-Hermione -suspira amargamente Molly, retirando la caricia de su mejilla- no puedes hacerte este daño a ti misma, son muchos años.

-Por favor... -suplica y no sabe que és. Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe.

La tristeza que se refleja en los ojos de Molly le rompe el corazón a la mujer, pero la señora regordeta asiente, deja la palangana a los pies de la cama y se va en silencio de la habitación, dejando trás ella, un caos llamado Hermione Granger.

Posiblemente si Draco no hubiera obserbado todo, Hermione estaria ahogada en lágrimas. Pero aún le queda un pequeño montoncito en su corazón que se llama orgullo, y después de lo vivido, necesita hacer uso de él para no acabar hecha un mar de lágrimas y volver a caer en el mar de la desesperación en el que estuvo años atrás.

-Te comportas como si Weasley fuera tu enemigo -reprochó Draco, sentado frente a la cama, los ojos fijos en ella.

Es lo menos que le apetece, tener que hablar con ese hombre. Ese Demonio ha traido a su vida de nuevo todo el horror del que ella huyó. No tiene que fingir simpatia, lo detesta, más que eso, lo odia con toda su alma.

-Y tu te comportas como si yo te importara -está siendo irónica, y él lo sabe, pero no dice nada- deja de hacer ese papel conmigo, y vete, no necesito nada de tí _-"ya me has dado suficiente", _piensa y rechina los dientes por inercía. Recuerdo a su pequeño gatito, y como le arrancaron la vida. Cerdos. Monstruos.

Draco hubiera deseado replicar, pero una batalla de voluntades no es lo que necesita ninguno de los dos en estos momentos. Así que dejando sus propios deseos de lado, la diversión, para sorpresa de Hermione, le hace caso, y abandona la habitación azotando la puerta trás de sí.

La habitación de Hermione se quedó vacia, ella misma se sentía así.

ººº

Bellatrix Lestrange siempre había sido una mujer ambiciosa, la sangre que corría por sus venas venía de magos inconformistas, y los incorfomistas, eran los triunfadores en el mundo. La ambición más grande que ahora llena todas sus espectativas es Hermione Granger, esa maldita sangre sucía tiene algo que ella quiere, y se lo dará. Han pasado muchos años, ha dejado que el mundo crea que la amenaza se extinguió después de que Potter hizo su actuación.

Bella no fue por nada la favorita entre los hombres que tenía Voldemort a su servicio. Ninguno de ellos, conoció jamás la naturaleza del Dictador Mágico. Todos aquellos que se llamaban devotos del Señor Oscuro se unieron a él por una razón, el poder. Pero nunca se molestaron en conocerlo. La ambición los cegó, sin embargo Bella permaneció terroríficamente lúcida ante el despliege de poder del Lord. Tom Ryddle no era el mal, el poder que obstentaba sí. Y Voldemort sabía que la única mujer de su ejercito, era la única que estaba allí por la misma razón que él, el reinado oscuro. Los más hábiles, como Lucius se enrolaron en la corte del Lord por el simple motivo de que una vez allí, su apellido sería beneficiado, un protegido de su señor, pero Voldemort no protegia a nadie, y eso lo descubrió tarde, cuando fue conducido a Azkaban. Lucius era un buen Mago, pero su arrogancia lo cegaba, y Voldemort quería a sus hombres lúcidos para la batalla, que tuvieran hambre de sangre, por la sangre de sus enemigos.

Bellatrix recuerda los dias previos a la caida del Lord, fueron unos dias de extrema matanza. Nadie se mantenia quieto en la corte del Lord, las tropas arrasaban allá donde pasaban. No solo eran los mortifagos los ejercitos del Lord, eran Gigantes, Licantropos, y un sinfín de criaturas que encogieron el corazón del mundo y aterrorizaron con la destrucción a toda la población. Ni siquiera la criatura más pequeña en aquella guerra se mantuvo inocente e intacta. Lord Voldemort conquistó Hogwarts, pero su guarida se encontraba en la Mansión Ryddle, desde allí operaba, y su ejercito se desplegaba. Los muggles que vivían en aquel pueblo sabía que algo malo y cruel se cocía en la Mansión que desde hace décadas estaba muerta, y ahora parecía tener vida propía, despedia un aura oscura que hacia que incluso los más niños corrieran a esconderse trás las faldas de sus madres. Y mientras el ejercito continuaba sembrando la semilla del Caos en el Mundo Mágico, Lord Voldemort planeaba.

_Bellatrix estaba extrañada, su Señor no la había dejado partir junto al grupo que esa noche atacaría una de las poblaciones más fuertes del Mundo Mágico, situada en la profunda Gran Bretaña, la había impedido dirigir las tropas, y había solicitado su presencia en la Sala. _

_La Sala, era lo que la verdadera familia Ryddle, llamó un día, "El Salón para las celebraciones". Allí, se celebraban los bailes y fiestas donde asistían las figuras más renombradas de Gran Bretaña, los Ryddle siempre fueron demasiado importantes. Ahora, la Sala, que deberia estar reducida a polvo y escombros, estaba revestida de góticos candeladros que flotaban ingrávidos en el aire, sombreando de oro la oscura estancia. El sueño estaba enmoquetado de carmín. No había muebles. El unico mueble que había era un trono, y en él, el último Ryddle gobernando._

_-Bella -su serpentina voz la alentó a que se levantara. Ella siempre arrodillada, como fiel vasalla de su Lord que era nunca a menos que él lo pidiera, alzaba la mirada y las rodillas del suelo.- Acercate._

_Cautelosa, no demostrando el fuego que siempre la caracterizaba en las Batallas, ella avanzó con lentitud hacía el trono, y para ella eso era un honor. El orgullo de ser la favorita de su Señor había perdurado durante años. Ella había sido la perfecta soldado, la asesina hambrienta de sangre. Una criatura seducida por la Oscuridad. Quizás por eso el Lord la tenía como su favorita. Porque mientras los otros magos estaban seducidos por el poder, ella, estaba seducida por algo más primario. Algo que hizo que el húerfano Ryddle se hundiera en las profundidades del mal._

_-Quiero que hagas algo por mí -Bellatrix no podía ver el rostro de su Amo. Tenía el rostro encapuchado, pero sentía como la tela negra se movía pausada al ritmo de sus siseantes palabras.- Potter y yo nos batiremos en nuestro último duelo._

_-¿Quiere que lo secuestre, mi Lord? -casi está ansiosa. Odia a ese mocoso entrometido, recuerda con cierto rencor el cruciatus fallido que intentó lanzarle el muy imbecil en el Ministerio._

_Lord Voldemort rió. Bella, que criatura tan sanguinaria. Exquisita._

_-Quiero que me traigas intactos -recalca, sabe la fuerza que emplea Bellatrix en sus cacerias- a Potter y a sus amigos. -hubo una pausa, donde el Lord podía paladear la confusión de la única mujer de su circulo de Mortifagos- La Órden vendrá a buscarlos -no era una conclusión, era un hecho y él deseaba que sucediera- y cuando eso suceda, tú te mantendrás al margén, no lucharás._

_-Pero Mi Lord..._

_-¡Silencio, Bella! -rugió, haciendo que el pecho de la mujer se encogiera. Más pausado continuó- Solo vigilarás. Y de aquí, saldrá uno de aqui por su propio pie. Quiero que hagas algo, cuando lo creas necesario. Cuando llegue el momento, Rodolphus te entregará lo que continua a mi órden._

_-Se hará como usted diga, Amo -fue la respuesta mécanica de la Mujer._

_La criatura de ojos rubíes se mostró complacida._

_-Prepara el secuestro._

_Y Bella así lo hizo._

Bellatrix Lestrange, la sanguinaria del Lord, la favorita entre soldados, está dispuesta a cumplir la última misión de su Amo.

**TBC**


	5. Perdiendote

**N.A:**_ Gracias, muchisimas gracias por las reviews, me han dejado... como decirlo...¡extasiada, jeje. Aunque aviso que posiblemente cuando acabeis este capitulo me odiareís bastante, pero bueno, así es la historia, jeje._

_Para las seguidoras de "Secretos de Infancia", aprovecho para agradecer la acogida de ese fic, el primer dia 11 reviews, yo casi lloré de emoción, jajaja. Y para las que aún no lo conocen, pasaros por mi profile, es una idea bastante diferente. Si a alguna se le ocurre leer algun que otro fic mio que ponga pecados, no me mateis tampoco, es parte de los retos que estoy haciendo para un grupo y son bastantes depravados ¬¬U, no va con mi estilo sinceramente, pero así son las cosas._

_Bueno, no le voy a dar más vueltas a la tuerca, y a por el siguente capitulo, y lo mismo de siempre: comentarios, criticas, amenazas (sin incluir virus jeje), reviews. _

_Xitoooos._

**xXxXx**

Harry Potter, ahora mismo a un paso de convertirse en Jefe del Escuadron de aurores, sentía contradictorios sentimientos hacía Hermione J. Granger, por un lado la amaba. Siempre fue su amiga, allí estuvo ella cuando otros no estuvieron, siempre dando lo mejor de sí. Harry siempre había sospechado, que Hermione sentía por orgullo la irrefrenable necesidad de mostrar su valía ante los demás, ya fuese en cualquier terreno. Siempre la admiró, su perseverancia lo ayudó, cuando él mismo se encontraba tan perdido que casi acaba por perder la identidad. Tenian un pasado juntos, y eso nunca lo olvidaria. Ella ayudó demasiado, a que Harry Potter fuera algo más que una figura heróica, fuese algo humano, que ama, llora y odia.

Sin embargo la odia, por otro lado siente aberración por la que fue su amiga. Se siente traicionado por ella, cuando acabó la guerra, ella debió estar a su lado, y sin embargo, huyó, lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando necesitaba del abrazo de la que casi consideraba su hermana. En silencio, como un ladrón se fue sin dejar rastro. Durante un año y medio se esforzó en buscarla, pero estaba claro que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarse encontrar. La odiaba porque se sentía solo. Ron había muerto, su mejor amigo, lo había abandonado, y ella, que estaba viva también. Y ahora, recibia la noticia de que ella había vuelto ser encontraba.

No sabía como tomarselo; ¿abrazarla, o repudiarla?

-Potter -demandó Draco.

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al rubío que elevaba una ceja interrogante. Draco y él nunca fueron amigos, y nunca lo serían, pero el tiro de gracia entre ellos fueron dos cosas llamada: Madurez y tolerancia. Harry sabía de la inocencia de Malfoy, Malfoy odiaba a Potter, pero al fin y al cabo tenía que convivir con él. Una paz que se balanceaba todos los dias en la cuerda floja. Sin embargo, más allá de su enemistad, tenían algo en común.

Hermione.

-¿Como está ella?

Draco parpadeó, no se lo esperó de veras. Esperó realmente que Potter se levantara como un resorte de su escritorio lo sacudiera y le obligara a escupir el lugar donde ella estaba resguardada, pero Potter a pesar de demostrar preocupación, había adoptado una expresión _fría._

Él fue dolorosamente sincero.

-Mal.

Algo se revolvió en las entrañas de Harry¿por qué tuvo que huír?. El Ministerio y los Mortifagos la buscaban, él quería saber por qué, si los Mortifagos buscaban vengarse de él por medio de Hermione, él siempre la hubiera protegido. Pero escapó.

_Cobarde_

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han atacado su piso en Irlanda, y han destripado a su horrible gato canelo.

Harry bufó, Malfoy no podía dejar de escupir sarcasmo, ni siquiera en esos momentos.

-¿Y ella... -titubeó un segundo. Después su expresión volvió a ser hielo- está... herida?

-No, estaba conmigo en una cena.

Harry elevó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Malfoy y Hermione cenando juntos?. Imposible, se alejaba de los canones de la realidad, pero no dijo nada. A Malfoy parecía que le iba a tener que sacar las circunstancias del ataque con sacacorchos.

-¿Lograste descubrir algo?

Una expresión de salvaje satisfacción cubrió el rostro de Malfoy.

-Eso no está entre tus funciones, Potter -escupió con asco natural su apellido- Es algo secreto.

Los puños de Harry chocaron contra la madera del escritorio.

-¡Una mierda secreto! -rugió- ¡Es mi amiga!

Draco aprovechó aquella debilidad para atacarlo.

-Pues parece que tu _adorada _amiga, no te quiere. -sonrie como un gato que se relame la crema de los bigotes- Que _lastima._

Harry segundos después, apuntaba a la yúgular de Malfoy.

-Dilo -exigió, con voz amenazadora- Dí que ha pasado.

Con naturalidad, Draco tocó la punta de la varita de Potter, apartandola de su cuello.

-Es secreto, Potter. Lo siento de veras -su sonrisa desmentía sus palabras.

Una sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar.

-Dime en donde está.

-Dime, dime, dime. ¿No crees que eres demasiado exigente, Potter? -se miró las uñas, ocultando trás una caida de parpados la expresión de salvaje deleite- ¿Acaso se te olvidaron las palabras _mágicas_?

-Le preguntaré a Molly. -exclamó levantandose, airado, guardando su varita- No necesito _nada _de tí.

Y caminó hacia la salida de su despacho, con la intención de largarse. La arrogancia de Malfoy llenaba todo el despacho, y él acabaria ahogandose en ella. Cuanto odiaba, que él supiera más de su amiga que él mismo.

Y eso Draco, astutamente, lo detectaba.

_Celos, envidia._

-Hay un pequeño problema llamado _Fidelius_ -contestó el rubío ante su tentativa de interrogar a su suegra.

Harry visualizó la puerta, ojos dilatados por el manto de rabía, el cuerpo tembloroso por el autocontrol que se exigía. No hacia falta mirar a Malfoy para saber que sonreía.

-Por favor -murmuró muy bajito, entre dientes.

Una sonrisa ancha se adueño de la boca de Draco.

-Perdón, creo que no te oí.

_Cabrón_

-Por favor -repitió más alto. Después giró, fulminandolo con la mirada- ¿Escuchaste ahora bien, hurón?

Draco ladeó la cabeza divertido.

-Que infantil eres, cara rajada -se rie con regocijo- Pero ya que me lo pides con esa amabilidad, que narices, te haré ese favor.

_Favor que está dispuesto a cobrarse, evidentemente._

ººº

Hermione estrujaba nerviosamente la sábana, mientras intentaba re-ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que huir de allí, antes de que todo se complicase más. Ahora que los mortifagos habían despertado de su letargo, cuanto más lejos estuviera del Mundo Mágico mejor para todos.

Pero se sentía tan débil, tan inválida. Se daba asco a sí misma.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera trazar un plan de huída, Harry Potter entraba en la habitación.

Ella contuvo el aliento. _Él _estaba tan diferente, no parecía el mismo muchacho delgado y bajo que tuvo como mejor amigo. Seguía siendo delgado, aunque tenía bastante fibra y eso se notaba en los hombros anchos que nunca poseyó, o en el ancho cuello. Era obvio que para ser auror, a Potter le habían exigido más que el mero titulo de héroe. Sus ojos, seguían siendo tan verdes y brillantes como siempre, pero habían cambiado. Antes Harry la miraba con complicadad, amistad. Ahora la miraba con indiferencia, o tal vez con despecho. Era una mirada algo indescifrable.

-Hola.

Un saludo cortés, que no hacía juego con su expresión oscurecida.

La mujer titubeó.

-Hola.

El silencio reinó en el Caos de los dos amigos.

-¿Como estás?

-Bien.

Otra vez de nuevo el silencio. El juego era simple; él alejado de la cama preguntaba seco, y ella respondía mecanicamente, como un robot.

Sin embargo el juego no duró mucho, Harry nunca fue una persona especialmente serena. Era pasional, un torbellino de emociones, y pese a su fingida explosión, él explotó.

El resentimiento latía en la pregunta.

-¿Por qué huiste?

-Tenía que hacerlo.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-No -gruñó, brusca y toscamente- No tenías por qué.

Ella suspiró.

-No lo comprendes Harry, no espero que lo entiendas.

Él se sentó en una silla, tenso como la cuerda de un violín.

-¿Como pretendes que comprenda algo que no sé?

Ella sonrió irónica, recordaba una vieja frase muggle:

_La ignorancia es la mejor fuente de felicidad._

_¿Por qué no haces caso, Harry?_

-Es mejor así -se limita a responder, bajando la mirada.

-No es mejor en absoluto -responde con violencia en la voz- Te intentaron matar, escapaste por algo que desconozco, y encima me dices que es mejor que no sepa nada. Eres mi amiga, y estás en peligro. Yo soy auror, puedo ayudarte. -siente la tentación de tirarse de los cabellos- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione!.¿Por qué escondes todo esto?

-¿Y por qué no debería?

-¡Porque soy tu amigo! -ruge, la antigua herida comienza a sangrar. Los resentimientos- Escapaste, después de la caida de Voldemort, no supe nada de tí, ni siquiera estuviste en el entierro de Ron -le reprochó herido- ¿Qué clase de persona eres Hermione?. ¡Tú lo querias!. ¿Como fuiste capaz de abandonar todo por lo que habíamos luchado?. ¡Eres una cobarde!

_¿Cobarde?_

_Que poco sabes, Harry._

La expresión vacía de Hermione, fue peor que una bofetada. Él se levantó como un resorte y caminó hacia ella, no le importó como ella se encogió como una niña asustada, estaba demasiado enfadado. Demasiado resentido. La agarró por los hombros, obligando al cuerpo de Hermione que no se escondiera trás las cobijas de la cama, y la sacudió con violencia.

-¡Llora maldita sea, dime que te duele de la misma manera que a mí! -exigió, deshinibido en su propia cólera- ¡Años buscandote!.¿Crees que puedes abandonar tu mundo y dejar que todos los que te conocimos te olvidemos?.¡Te equivocas! -volvió a sacudirla, ella con la cabeza gacha impasible dejaba que Harry manejara su cuerpo como si de una marioneta se tratara- ¡Eres una traidora!

La sensación de desasosiego se aplastó por un oscuro sentimiento de destrucción que la ahogó.

La Demoniaca presencia que aguardaba en su interior hablaba, una voz que se iba moldeando así misma, cobrando atemorizante fuerza.

_Tu eres mi arma, mi marioneta, mi sierva._

Los ojos de Hermione, cubiertos de revueltas y desordenadas hondas oscuras, se tiñeron de sangre. La voz de Harry perdía fuerza, o quizá era su propia voluntad la que la perdía. Sentía como le picaban las manos. El pecho se agitó con fuerza aspirando el aliento, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudiera respirar sin reprimirse, sin remordimientos.

Control

_Nunca pudiste huir de mí, porque yo soy tu. _

Posesión

_Y tu eres yo. _

Perdición

_Somos uno. _

En el mundo real, Harry había parado sus sacudidas y había dejado de sacudir a su amiga con reproches. Sus dedos frotaban la cicatriz que tatuaba su frente, escocía, hacia años... pero ahora escocía. El dolor lo ahogó, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos salpicados en lágrimas. Hermione con el rostro descubierto, libre de revueltos mechones, sonreía con oscuros matices, diabólica.

El dolor en la cicatriz de Harry aumentó.

Gimió, pero el sonido de dolor se vió pisoteado por las crueles carcajadas de alguien, la garganta de Hermione temblaba por la risa, pero no era su voz la que reía, era una mucho más oscura, salpicada de maldad.

-Hola, mocoso -saludó, hizo un gesto de cabeza, una burlona reverencia. Ojos teñidos en sangre chispeando con maldad- ¿Acaso fuiste tan ingenuo de creer que te librarias de mí? -su fino dedo femenino, lo apuntó, burlón- Tonto idealista. Yo soy _Inmortal_, nadie, ni siquiera el señalado, el nacido para derrotarme, para cumplir con su misión, ha conseguido su cometido. Tu sigues vivo, yo también.

Hubo una pausa, la criatura paladeó su miedo.

Se alimentó de él.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo.

Harry, a medida que la criatura de ojos azufre hablaba, él, como un niño asustado retrocedía, la varita empuñada temblando. Sus gestos, y ademanes llenos de arrogancia y elegancia. La criatura no le era desconocida. Y esos ojos, ojos asesinos inhibidos de humanidad parpadeaban alboreados de espesas pestañas oscuras, casí parecia un pecado, que el rostro de muñeca de mujer estuviera manchado por el crimen de esa mirada.

_Lord Voldemort, ha vuelto._

**TBC**

_Recordais la nota anterior¿Verdad, jeje -insertar risa muy nerviosa- nada de amenazas de muerte, ni virus¿Eh?. Yo avisé. . . _


	6. Poseida

**N.A:**_ Os sorprendí¿eh, jeje. Descuiden, aún quedan muchas sorpresas. Sé que muchas se estaran preguntando, "¿Por qué esta desgraciada no pone algo de romance entre Draco y Hermione?", en los proximos capitulos empezara el tira y afloja, lo prometo. Ser pacientes, de momento. Además, no me gustan los fics que solo se centran en romance, me gusta mucho la intriga y las medias tintas. Soy un poco... ¿retorcida?. Jajaja. Agradezco los comentarios, vaya que si los agradezco, sobretodo tu, mi niñita _**Lira Garbo**_, primis, muchisimas gracias por tus piropos, me ruborizaste, y eso mira que no lo consigue mucha gente. _

_Una chica me dejo dejo un comentario a mi mail diciendome "tienes que hacer los capitulos más largos". Lo siento nena, pero no me gustan los capitulos demasiado largos, porque yo, como lectora cuando leo un capitulo muy largo, se me cansa la vista. Además, lo corto y bueno es doblemente mejor. ¿No?. Los capitulos a partir de ahora seran intensos, algo cortos, como reseñó la chica que se tomó la molestia de escribirme un revs, pero tener paciencia, lo pido por favor. Es un fic... complicadillo a su modo. Porque intento manejar el Lado Oscuro, ahora que Hermione, bueno, ya lo vereís... jeje. Y el Mal no es nada atrevido, sino escurridizo y lento, tks, tks. Así que ser pacientes._

_Comentarios, amenazas (ya recibí una, sniff T.T), criticas, o cualquier cosa, reviews, por favor. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, pero...¡Son muy importantes para las autoras!_

_Y con otra "Notas de autora" como antiguo testamento, sin más dilatación de la super nota, a leer¡que ya es hora!. Jajaja._

xXxXxXx

_Acurrucada en un rincon, llorando, obserbaba como su padre rodeado por el carmín liquido de su sangre permanecia sin vida. El charco comenzaba a aumentar, hasta que los dedos ingravidos y muertos de Ronald Weasley se mancharon con el liquido vital. Los gritos histericos de su madre llegaban lejanos, los oídos de Hermione zumbaban. Es una pesadilla, se decía, repitiendoselo una y otra vez. Esto no puede estar pasando. _

_Lord Voldemort, paladeaba el dolor de la niña, lo disfrutaba con lentitud, como quien paladea un sorbo de vino. _

_-Mis hombres están ansiosos de estropear el pequeño y maduro cuerpo de tu madre -él continuaba acariciando la melena de la histerica mujer paralizada por un encantamiento aún a cuatro patas, viendo con ojos brumosos a su marido muerto- ¿Serías capaz de ver como tu madre chilla como una fulana mientras mis hombres se ocupan de despedazar su cuerpo y honor?.¿Serías tan egoista, de ver como tu ultimo familiar perece ante tus ojos, por tu negación?_

_Ella apartó las manos de sus ojos casi ciegos de las lagrimas que caían como rios calientes sin control. _

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? -lloró- Yo no tengo nada¡nada! -gritó con una notable nota de histeria en su voz- ¿Por qué te cebas conmigo? -y se dió cuenta de cúan egoista había sonado, porque la razón le decía que con quien tenía que cebarse Voldemort era con Harry, su mejor amigo. Pero ella solo quería llorar, y ahogarse en lagrimas. Su novio había muerto junto con su padre, frente a sus ojos, y su madre... su pobre madre, estaba a punto de ser violada por una veintena de sanguinarios hombres. No podía más._

_-Fue algo que ha estado muy pensado -comenzó reflexivo el Lord, su rostro deformado invisible trás la capucha- En principio pensé destruir al mocoso de Potter, antes de que encontrara el último horcrux, sería facil. Pero sé cuanto empeño tu amiguito pone en las cosas que se propone -aclara con sorna, hace reir a su corte de esclavos- El plan tenía un fallo, un fallo que yo no me podía permitir. El pobre viejo Dumblendore, a pesar de que a pasado a mejor vida, ha dejado su legado en el mocoso, y es un ser peligroso, no me gustan los riesgos innesarios. Sé que la batalla que el cree que será la definitiva, se dará en estas circunstancias, puede que hoy, o tal vez mañana -rie- Dejemos que el chico fantasee, mientras mis hombres se ocupan de hacerlo desear la muerte. Así que pensé¿Sino gano la batalla que sería de mí?. Él ganaría y yo pasaría a mejor vida. Y eso, mi querida sangre sucia, no está en mis planes._

_Todos los mortifagos guardaban silencio, Bellatrix que había vuelto a ocupar su anterior lugar comenzaba a visualizar como las extrañas ordenes que el Lord le dió dias atrás, comenzaban a tomar forma. Sonrio trás su nácar máscara inexpresiva._

_-Estudié a Ronald Weasley, como posible candidato. Es un sangre pura, aunque su nobleza vale tanto como la suciedad de tu sangre, y ha demostrado en contadas ocasiones que a pesar de exhibir el escudo del Noble Gryffindor en su pecho, es un cobarde, al que no vale la pena tener en mis planes, así que me concentré en tí. Eres una muggle inteligente, valoro las mentes complicadas como la tuya, sin embargo me repugna tu naturaleza sucia. Pero no importa, solo serás un envase para mí. Un envase inteligente. _

_-No entiendo... -balbucea entre lagrimas la muchacha- No comprendo, que quiere decir._

_-¿No lo entiendes Hermione? -la tutea, con sabor sádico en la palabra- ¿Quien desconfiaría de la mejor amiga de Potter?. La que saldrá moribunda de la Mansión Ryddle cuando la batalla acabe, cuando yo pierda el combate final contra el bastardo huerfano de tu amigo. ¿Sabes, quien?. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y sé que tu no dirás nada, estarás tan asustada de tu nueva naturaleza que te esconderás, podrás pelear, pero yo volveré de nuevo al mundo. Como siempre debió ser, a ocupar mi lugar, la cúspide de poder, sobre el trono de los dos mundos._

_Ella jadea, entiende lo que quiere decir. Siente terror. _

_-Puedes eleguir a cualquier otro. -llora amargamente- A uno de tus mortifagos._

_-Ellos son útiles, para otras tareas -rie- Pero tu querido amigo Potter, cuando llegue el momento de mi llegada, nunca se atrevería a matar a su amiga. ¿No crees que es demasiado sentimental?. Qué lastima de criatura._

_-Los Horcrux... -insiste ella, intentando utilizar la astucia y la inteligencia que ha tenido toda su vida- Harry los ha..._

_-Queda el último. -su sonrisa se vuelve depredadora bajo la máscara._

_Traga saliva, Hermione lo obserba con terror._

_-Yo._

_Está perdida, lo sabe. A través de las lagrimas obserba los cádaveres de sus seres queridos y se estremece._

_Si tan solo pudiera llegar a Harry antes de..._

_Voldemort alza su varita contra Hermione._

_La pesadilla de la niña de Septimo curso de Gryffindor comienza._

ººº

El poseido cuerpo de Hermione se encaminó hacia un asustado Harry Potter, que se empotraba contra la pared, casi en un burdo intento de traspasarla para escapar. Los ojos nítidos y verdes trás los redondos cristales gritaban terror, pánico. La sonrisa que esbozó la criatura de ojos carmín fue demoledora.

El grito de Harry fue un aullido lleno de dolor, cuando la mano femenina se cerró sobre la suya. La cicatriz le ardía, como si le hubieran puesto en la cicatriz carbones ardiendo, su cuerpo, su alma repudiaba la esencia que fluía libre a través del cuerpo de su amiga. Ignorando, cruel, el dolor de Potter, ella siguió sujetando la mano de Potter que sujetaba la varita y la movió hasta que la punta de la varita del hombre tocó con la punta la yúgular del esbelto cuello femenino.

-Vamos Potter -siseó, disfrutando de aquel dolor que atormentaba al joven auror. El hombre de ojos verdes negó freneticamente, y la garganta de Hermione tembló de risa- _Mátame. -_siseó en la lengua de las serpientes- _Destroza cada párticula de vida que habita en este cuerpo, y despedazaras los restos de mí. Hazlo Potter, destruyeme. Mátame._

La cicatriz cada vez le dolía más, sobretodo cuando los dedos femeninos simulando una caricia trazaron el contorno de la cicatriz que lo marcaba.

-Te has vuelto débil, lloron y mimoso con los años, mocoso -continuó por encima del llanto agónico del Auror- ¿Donde está el arriesgado Gryffindor que estaba dispuesto a arrancarme del mundo?. ¿Sabes donde está?. Nunca existió, porque estas solo, como siempre lo estuviste. Para el Mundo Mágico solo fuiste un arma, y ahora eres reducido a un patetico Auror de cuarta, y ni siquiera conseguiste tu cometido. Fraude, Potter, eso es lo que eres. Me tienes en tus manos, desarmado, y tú con tu arma apuntando a mi yúgular. ¿Por qué no me matas?

_Hermione, vuelve por favor. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar, un crujido los alertó, procedente de la puerta que debería estar cerrada. Ahora abierta. La Órden del Fenix horrorizada contemplaba la escena, a la cabeza del pequeño grupo de Magos, Draco Malfoy miraba todo con los ojos dilatados.

-Público. -sonrió- Qué conmovedor. La pequeña patrulla Weasley, y el traidor Malfoy, que delicioso espectaculo -se centró en el rubio platino, ignorando a su atormentado Némesis- Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, señor Malfoy -e hizo una teatral y burlona reverencia.

Todos se quedaron conmocionados, incluso el mismo Draco, y la criatura de orbes rubíes, con un molesto gesto, se explicó.

-Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin las envidiables habilidades del señor Malfoy, como Inefable -rie, y es como si un puñetazo se estrellara contra las entrañas de Draco. El pánico y el miedo se arrastran como veneno por sus entrañas- La señorita Granger, había hecho un plan maestro, ocultandose, aislandose del Mundo Mágico, con la esperanza de que no fuera encontrada. Pero¿que se podía esperar de un Malfoy?. Todos los de tu Linaje sois especialmente tozudos, aunque cobardes e insufribles -se rascó el mentón y se apartó del moribundo Salvador del Mundo, caminando hacia la Orden del Fenix, su andar arrogante, exhibiendose como lo haría un pavo real- Guardé parte de mi poder, en la sangre sucia de Granger, sabiendo que la pobre diabla huiría¿quien traumatizado con la muerte de Weasley y sus padres, correría después de la supuesta derrota del Lord a decir _el que no debe ser nombrado _no ha muerto, habita en mí? -miró a Draco fijamente- Me decepcionaste cuando eras un adolescente, como tú padre me decepcionó y aún está pudriendose en Azkaban, sin embargo tú si que conseguiste que volviese. ¿Como te sientes siendo un titere del destino?

Draco abrió y cerró la boca, como si fuera un pez que se ahoga fuera del agua.

-No digas nada, por Salazar -meneó la cabeza con diversión, y le arrebató con envidiables reflejos la varita a Draco. Después apuntó al techo. Con un murmurado encantamiento, el techo de la casita se rompió, revelando un cielo nocturno y estrellado.- Es una lástima que te conformes con ser un estúpido Inefable sin valor, -y aún en posesión de su varita, apuntó al cielo- _¡Morsmadre!_

Y el cielo se manchó de una nube verde que formó una caravera siendo atravesada por una serpiente. Sus hombres no tardarían en venir, la marca estaba alzada sobre el cielo oscuro, visible a kilometros. Después tiró con desdeño la varita de Draco a los pies del rubicundo Inefable.

-¿Nadie va a atacarme? -provocó.

Podía oler el miedo, Potter estaba encogido en un rincon, mientras sostenía su frente, sollozando mientras la cicatriz le ardía en su frente. Hacia tantos años, el dolor del que se había desacostumbrado volvía como una avalancha que arrasaba su cuerpo. Era peor que un cruciatus. Y sentia sin mirar a la criatura, que esta la miraba con burla. Su enemigo, el gran defensor de la paz, y el bien reducido a un montoncito gimiente. Pátetico.

Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, algo muy cercano explosionó, produciendo un sónoro _¡Boom! _. La Orden del Fenix reaccionó al instante, durante minutos, mientras Potter lloraba en el suelo, toda la casa se llenó de los brillantes colores de los maleficios que se lanzaban ambos bandos.

Bellatrix Lestrange, se abrió paso entre la nube de maleficios hasta llegar a la juvenil figura de Hermione Granger, y se deshizo de la máscara. Los ojos claros que enmarcaban el demacrado rostro de la mortifaga se llenaron de sorpresa, pero la criatura, entornó los ojos, lleno de amenazas, y la mortifaga con prontitud se arrodilló ante su Lord.

-¡Amo! -la voz estridente y fánatica de la Mortifaga resonó en toda la habitación. Ella se arrastró hasta sujetarse con reticencia de las delgadas piernas femeninas- ¡Ha...Vuelto!

La garganta de la poseída mujer tembló de una carcaja cínica.

**ººº**

Se ha perpetrado una másacre, sin embargo una másacre medida. No ha habido ningun muerto, y eso Draco comienza a entenderlo, cuando la mayoria de mago comienzan a revivir, magullados y heridos. Ginebra Weasley, camina, con el brazo herido hacia Harry Potter, que está aún donde Voldemort lo dejó hecho un montoncito gimiente. De repente, Draco siente una especie de compasión por su Nemesis, pero pronto es atendido por Luna Lovegood, que está allí trayendo unas vendas, para su brazo dañado.

Avery le había lanzado un maleficio que fue directo a su brazo en medio del combate. La proxima vez que se enfrentasen, Draco estaba dispuesto a arrancarse el brazo.

-Hacer caso a las palabras de un despersonalizado, es caer en el vacio de la incoherencia -murmuró Luna con aquella típica mirada risueña, voz extravagante y el juego extraño de palabras que siempre utilizaba para hablar.

Draco la dejó que le vendara el brazo, pero no dijo nada. Harry, mientras tanto se levantaba, ayudado por su esposa, y lo sentaba en la cama, donde había estado Hermione tumbada, ahora llena de escombros. La marca tenebrosa, la caravera lamida por la serpiente atravesada aún está alzada en el cielo. Y Harry, olvidandose de todos, rompe a llorar.

Todos menos Draco, se acercan al hombre, que parece hundirse en sí mismo.

-_Yo _tendría que haberlo sospechado -barbotea entre sollozos, las gruesas lágrimas no dejan de caer por sus mejillas ahora rojas por intentar controlar la rabía- Debería haberme esmerado más en buscar a Hermione, la dejé sola.

_Genial_, pensó Draco lleno de desdén. Ahora se adapta al papel de martil, era una cosa que Draco especialmente odiaba. Detestaba la compasión, y Potter había vivido toda su vida, en un mundo cargado de ojos que lo miraban con pena y lástima. Draco siempre ha detestado ese sentimiento. Había nacido en una familia llena de normas, una de ellas, no contaba la lástima. La única vez que sintió lastima por otro ser humano, fue por su madre.

_Y madre, por culpa de ese mestizo es pasto de gusanos_

-¡Basta, Potter! -Draco interrumpe la diatraba de palabras llenas de lamentos y sollozos. Está agotado, no es algo fisico, sino psicologico. Le dieron una misión, una misión que desembocó en algo que nadie podia controlar. No podía echarse a los brazos de la autocompasión, y menos Potter. Era el eleguido¿no?. Pues que lo demostrara. Las lágrimas eran para los débiles- Deja de llorar, tendremos tiempo una vez esa bestia esté pudriendose en el Infierno.

El rostro del Auror perlado de lágrimas se hiela.

-Y me lo dices tú -lo señala, acusador. Lleno de ira empuja indescriminadamente a Charlie Weasley y avanza hacía el Inefable- _Tú_, que por culpa de tu tia, mi mejor amiga está poseida -sisea. Draco lo mira sin parpadear, el rostro inescrutable. Los recuerdos de sexto curso son muy nítidos. Harry lo sabe, Malfoy es un cobarde- ¿Cuanto tardaras en correr a besar los bajos del señor Oscuro, Hurón?. Después de todo, es por culpa de personas que son iguales que tú, que aún ese monstruo siga vivo -y lo agarra, por los cuellos de la camisa, sarandeandolo- en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, hijo de perra. ¡Mi mejor amiga esta poseida por culpa de gente como tú!

Draco lo apartó bruscamente, y lo empujó haciendolo trastabillar hacia atrás, entre los escombros.

Sonrio desdeñoso.

-¿Me culpas a mí con tu fracaso de héroe? -siseó, mirandolo con asco- ¡Tú eras el eleguido, maldito cararajada, en tí cayó el peso de la derrota!.¡Que tu amiga, la sangre sucia, esté poseida por ese mestizo, es por tu culpa!.No me tomes como cabeza de turco, imbecil, porque te juro que te daré la paliza que te llevas rifando hace años.

Antes de que algún habitante de aquella destruida casa, pudiera hacer algo; rubio y moreno se enzarsan en una batalla de puñetazos y patadas.

Demasiado resentimiento, demasiado rencor.

ººº

-Él, ahora descansa -murmura Bellatrix arrastrando los pasos hacia la habitación matrimonial de los Lestrange- o ella... -de repente vacila, y mira a su marido, tumbado en la cama, saboreando una copa de Bergoña.

Rodolphus, mientras Bella es pasional, él es su amonimo, calmado y frío. La mira por encima del cristal de bohemía, estudiando los rasgos de su esposa.

-No te gusta.

-No, no me gusta, que nuestro señor se vea rebajado a vivir en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia -sisea cuando pronuncia las últimas palabras- Me da asco pensar en su procedencia.

Bella, fánatica de la pureza no se reprime. Siente una lealtad desmezurada hacia su Lord, pero la lealtad pierde forma, cuando ve la figura de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Ella reconoce que fue un golpe maestro, el que el Lord se ocultase durante años en el cuerpo de esa pequeña rata, pero igualmente su descontento, ahora a solas con su esposo es palpable.

Rodolphus sonrie, como una pantera, dejando atrás su fascinante personalidad calculadora y extrovertida, gatea como un leopardo por las colchas de la cama, acercandose a su esposa, quien está prendida de esa sonrisa.

-Yo sé alguien mejor para nuestro Lord -seduce con su tono, sus labios rozando tentativos el lobulo de la mujer. Ella se estremece, Rodolphus es un maestro en cualquier cosa que se propone. Ella solo posee el arte de los Black, sembrar oscuridad por donde pasan- Alguien a quien sentar en el trono de los dos mundos. Un verdadero Lider, gobernando a su antojo los elementos -la rosada punta de su lengua lame lento el punto blanco perlado de la mujer, donde late el pulso que se acelera bajo su influencia.

Bella, astuta sabe que planea algo, pero lo deja seguir confabulando, él la adora lamiendo su cuello, a veces con suavidad, otras veces con lascivia, y clava con saña sus dientes, dejando las marcas. Bella gime, y no sabe si es de dolor o de placer, uno sádico.

-Tu sabes que podemos hacer que el Lord sea mucho más poderoso -murmura Rodolphus, su voz se mantiene estable, Bella sabe que si habla su voz sonaria temblorosa, salpicada de excitación- y nosotros con él.

La lengua másculina surca la curva de su garganta hasta su afilado mentón. Los oscuros ojos de Rodolphus se encuentran con los claros de Bellatrix.

-Siempre puros, Bella. -susurra, conspirando contra sus labios, apenas rozandolos- Toujours purs, Bella. Toujours purs -susurra, antes de invadir con fuerza la boca de su esposa.

Y Bella sonrie, a comprendido a la perfección el oculto mensaje que le ha entregado Rodolphus, está de acuerdo. Rodolphus sabe también que la ha entendido, siente su voracidad, a causa de la lujuria que lo incita y lo arrastra a una nube oscura de placer egoista. Rodolphus siempre habla con medias tintas, pero se caso con una mujer demasiado inteligente que sabe lo que quiere.

Él, solo se encargó de recardarle cuales eran sus _deseos_.

El deseo en los Slytherin, siempre desemboca en desmedida ambición.

La avaricia es un pecado muy normal entre las serpientes.

**TBC**


	7. Claroscuro

**Notas de Autora: **_¡Hola, siento no haber subido capitulos antes, pero las clases se acercan y todo comienza a ahogarme, aggg. Bueno, para aquellas que aun siguen esperando romance, os prometo que lo habrá y pronto .¿Eh?._

_Comentarios, critica de todo tipo, osea, todito, menos virus, revs , no me canso de decirlo, son _**MUY**_ importantes para nosotras, ciao_

xXxXx

La Mansión Ryddle, para los habitantes del pequeño Pueblo donde estaba situada seguía muerta y marchita, sin embargo, de nuevo como sucedió años atrás, trás sus muros chirriantes y antiguos se volvía a alzar un poder superior. Grande entre los grandes. La mansión era el Paraiso del ultimo Ryddle. Toda la casa estaba bañada del candor dorado de las velas que flotaban en todas las habitaciones, las cortinas de todos los lugares de terciopelo cobre cerradas, imposibilitando que la luz natural del nuevo dia entrara. Pero los fieles del Lord habian sido cautos, la Mansión estaba protegida por hechizos anti desaparición, y un escudo invisible que solo era penetrado por personas autorizadas por Bella, la General del Lord, o en ese momento el mismo Lord Voldemort.

Bajo el aspecto de Hermione Granger, estaba en el centro de la gigantesca sala, que un día sus antepasados, aquellos que lo repudiaron, y a los que mató, celebraban las fiestas concurridas llenas de egocentrismo, donde la familia se pavoneaba de la fortuna, los pueblerinos nunca vieron bien, como aquella familia se lucía ante ellos como si ser pueblerino y humilde fuera un pecado. Mientras todos los fieles comenzaban a cercar al _Lord_, este, esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida, chispeada de maldad, los ojos fijos al oleo que se alzaba enmarcado en una pared. Allí sus _abuelos_ y el bastardo de su _padre. _

Bellatrix fue la última en aparecer, pero sinuosa como una serpiente, se abrió camino entre los mortifagos, e hizo una inclinación llena de respeto.

El Lord cabeceó en silencio, y cuando las grandes puertas se cerraron comenzó la reunión:

-Bienvenidos mis camaradas -comenzó en aquel tono donde vanagloriaba su naturaleza y su poder. Una descarada exhibición de su poder. Un artificial viento soplaba alrededor de la femenina figura donde habitaba, una casual exposición de su poder- Conozco muchas caras, otras sin embargo, por motivos que todos conocemos, no he tenido el gusto de conocer. Pero confio en el criterio de Bellatrix -miró a la nombrada, y esta aun arrodillada cabeceó- Y hoy, comienza la resurección de mi Imperio. El Mundo Mágico temblará bajo mis pies. Aquellos, que me temen pereceran, los que me respeten, ascenderan conmigo al Trono del Mundo Mágico. Habeís visto que mi poder no tiene límites, la muerte ni siquiera es un enemigo digno de mí.

El circulo tembló, todos atemorizados de la certeza de sus palabras. El Amo había conseguido escapar de la muerte, no solo una vez, sino dos veces, y de la misma persona, Harry Potter. El niño que fue marcado cuando tenia 11 meses para ser su asesino, y sin embargo, erró en su misión.

El Señor Oscuro, a pesar de las ilimitadas, y el engañoso cuerpo en el que regresaba, volvía más poderoso que nunca.

Minutos después, los Mortifagos se marchaban en silencio, la poseída Hermione caminó hacia las cortinas cobrizas que tapaban la luz del sol. Las acarició con lentitud, y sonrió, sabiendose solo.

-¿No te alegras, sangre sucia?. Has vuelto a donde comenzó todo.

_Una sentida lágrima surcó su mejilla derecha._

Todo ser humano, o elfo domestico que aún quedase en la casa, escuchó durante segundos como las siniestras carcajadas del nuevo Lord, traspasaban muros.

El Reino de la Oscuridad se alzaba.

**ººº**

-Tks, tks, un Malfoy¿herido? -se reclinó sobre la mesa, sonriendo burlón- ¿Hasta donde has olvidado tus raices, mi querido Draco?

Theodore Nott se echó a reir estruendosamente, mientras Draco lo miraba con desprecio, con las huellas de la pelea que tuvo ayer con Potter, que le acarrearon un par de costillas lastimadas que le curaron, y unas magulladoras en la cara que gracias a las pociones se curarian en dias. Pero le preocupaba la carta de Nott, habia sido seca. _"Ven a verme. Nott"_ Y allí, en la casucha que aun no le requisaron al padre de Nott cuando lo encerraron, se reuniron. Tenía cierta conciencia de lo que podía ser. Nott nunca fue un mago especialmente eficaz, de hecho siempre fue utilizado por los mismos Slytherin como un peón, y supuso que entre los mortifagos también lo fue. Así que la reunión no era una charla de viejos compañeros de casa.

-Sé breve, Theo, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus despliegues de humor idiotizado -expresó Draco, siempre arrogante y orgulloso.

Nott bufó. Siempre le habia tenido particular desprecio a esa vena tan arrogante del rubio platino, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-Eres consciente de que nuestro señor ha vuelto -dijo el hombre concentrandose en la misión que le encomendaron- El Profeta hoy ha puesto en portada que la Marca Tenebrosa fue vista ayer noche, pero el Ministro, ese patán de Weasley lo ha negado todo, como sucedió en el Mundial de Quidditch del 93 -sonrio- Vamos, Draco¿tanto has abandonado tus deberes de Slytherin?

Draco elevó una ceja, con desprecio.

-Si has venido a pedirme que me una al bando del Lord pierdes el tiempo -le cortó en seco- Mi padre fue un idiota, yo no soy _él._

En ese punto, Theo sonrio.

-Eso es lo que opina tu tía, Bella. Tu no eres como _él,_ eres mejor -lo aduló- Tu tía te quiere a su lado.

Bellatrix Lestrange no era una de las personas más queridas en su lista, después de Lucius, era la persona que más había detestado en su corta vida. Por culpa de esa arpía, su madre murió. Ella le dió la espalda, cuando ese mestizo se dió cuenta de que él no había podido matar a Dumblendore, cumpliendo la misión en su lugar, Snape, y la mató, sin parpadear. Lucius le había fallado, su primogenito también, Narcissa había pagado el precio. Se quedó huerfano con solo 17 años, siendo repudiado y casi un fugitivo del Mundo Mágico. Recordó como su desconocida tía, una de la que apenas se hablaba en casa, una vez supo todo, apadrinó al huerfano Malfoy, Andrómeda, volvió al Mundo Mágico, y le tendió la mano. Lo ayudó a terminar los estudios requeridos, y él acabó por decidirse por ser Inefable. Andrómeda aún estaba viva, y Draco encontró a una sustituta para su madre. Andrómeda no eran como sus padres, que vivian en un mundo lleno de lujos. También pensó en su tío Ted, no era tan mal tipo. Un muggle que le enseñó un par de cosas acerca del Mundo Muggle, su prima Nimphadora fue más reticente, pero acabó por aceptarlo, junto a su pareja actual, Remus Lupin.

Sí, sin duda era mejor que su padre, lo dijera Bella, o Andrómeda, él supo escapar de un Mundo que tarde o temprano lo acabaría destruyendo, Draco no solo escapó, gracias a Andrómeda, también tuvo una inyección de afecto familiar que nunca tuvo de sus propios padres. Su madre siempre lo amó, pero no era una persona especialmente cariñosa, Andromeda en cambio lo amaba, y no cesaba de arrullarlo entre sus brazos cada vez que tenía ocasión. Lo ayudó no solo a ver el mundo a través de otro cristal, sino también, le enseñó a ser la persona que ahora era.

-Pues los deseos de mi tía no son mi problema.

-Malfoy, tu tía no quiere que le rindas lealtad a nuestro Amo, quiere que le rindas lealtad a ella -sonrio depredador- Quiere hablar contigo, a solas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -su tia era retorcida, y no tenía lealtad unicamente a su Lord, era posiblemente una emboscada.

Theo se encogió de hombros, pero se sacó de su oscura túnica una carta sellada.

-Leela. Mañana espero tu desición, estaré aquí a cualquier hora.

Draco abandonó el lugar sin nisiquiera despedirse.

**ººº**

_Draco,_

_Te extrañara esta correspondencia, después de que fui yo misma quien quiso matarte años atrás. Sin embargo, como tu mismo has comprobado, estamos en tiempo de Renacimiento y Renovación. Un nuevo poder se a alzado, nuestro Lord ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca, y yo busco el triunfo de mi Lord._

_Sé que contarte esto, es una perdida de tiempo, porque tu estás entre mis enemigos, pero a veces, Draco se nos presentan tentadoras, como explicarlo¿treguas?. He de serte sincera, estoy decepcionada de que alguien tan poderoso como nuestro Lord, habite en un cuerpo tan mediocre como el de la Sangre sucía. Los demás acatan sin pensar cada orden que surge por su boca, pero a nadie le importa su procedencia, todos estan aquí por poder, yo y tu tío estamos aquí por algo más profundo, más oscuro._

_Yo tengo el poder de devolveros a vuestra sangre sucia, sí, no quiero que esa basura andante ocupe el lugar en el trono que solo le corresponde a un sangre pura. Nunca te calló bien¿por qué deberias entregar su destino por su salvación, no?. Pero Draco, todo sacrificio supone una recompensa. Y sé, que la que te ofrezco te será imposible de rechazar._

_Soy la única Black que vive, sabes que nuestro linaje es tan poderoso como antiguo. Todo lo antiguo esconde secretos, unos oscuros imposibles de encontrar y otros a los que ni siquiera los integrantes de nuestra despedazada raza se atreve a buscar. Sé que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, solo un "sí", y concederé todos tus deseos. Yo tengo en mi poder, lo que tantos años has buscado entre los escombros de los Black._

_Ayudame a mis propositos, y yo te ayudaré a los tuyos._

_Solo eso, mi querido sobrino._

_Bellatrix L. Black._

La carta tiembla convulsivamente entre las manos del rubicundo Inefable, sabe lo que le está proponiendo su tía. Aún recuerda los primeros años, escudandose en aquella incansable busqueda, buscando la última cosa que él recuerda que tiene valor.

También recuerda como Andrómeda se horroriza, cuando Draco practicamente le suplica si conoce la existencia de ese sortilegio, ella lo sabe, asiente, pero se niega en rotundo en decir nada más. Andromeda solo susurra _te enfrentas a un poder que desconoces, sobrino. Cuando vuelva a tus brazos no será la persona que tu amaste. Quien se la llevó jamás te la devolverá sin pedir algo a cambio_. Draco a convivido con esas palabras durante años.

Creyó olvidarlo, se volvió fanatico de su trabajo, buscando suplir su perdida, viendo como pasaban los amaneceres en vela, viendo como el cielo se teñía de azulado anunciando los amaneceres. Noches en vela, imposible de conciliar el sueño que parece no llegar. Toda esa angustía creyó haberla olvidado.

Pero Bellatrix, la salvaje y pasional Bellatrix Lestrange, le acaba de dar a sus entrañas un puñetazo invisible. Y vuelve la ansiedad, ya no es nostalgia, es algo mucho más vital.

La persona que volverá gracias a Bella es vital.

_Siempre lo fue._

**ººº**

Dos seres, completamente distintos, que se repudian el uno al otro, y repelen las esencias tan contradictorias condenados a vivir dia a dia en un mismo envase. Solo en los sueños, esos dos seres se encuentran, y sus encuentros carecen de felicidad. Uno de ellos, hace muchas décadas que olvidó el significado de esa palabra; para él solo existe el poder de atraer, destruir y conquistar. El otro ser, tampoco conoce la felicidad, pero es por su culpa. Él destruyó los cimientos de su alma, se apropió de su espiritu convirtiendolo en vagabundo, y ahora frente a frente, él, sonriendo, bajo la apariencia de un hombre joven, sin corromper por la oscuridad, le sonrie.

-_Has huido de mi, estos años, Hermione -_sus palabras estan hechas para seducir, es un maestro del disfraz. Engatuza a la presa antes del zarpaso. La hipnotiza como una cobra- _Los dos somos uno¿vale la pena defender lo que ya no tiene solución?_

Hermione, esta bajo la apariencia de la chiquilla de 17 años que huyó del Mundo que la destruyó, tiene su uniforme de Gryffindor raido, heridas que ya no le duelen, son las psiticas la que no se borran, la carne olvida, la memoria no.

_-Tracionaria mis ideales, por una causa. ¡Tu causa! -_No se doblega, la fiera Leona resurge como el Ave Fenix de las cenizas- _Algun dia encontraras eso de lo que llevas tantos años huyendo. La muerte te persigue, Tom._

El hombre tuerce el gesto. Odia el nombre, "Tom", le recuerda al bastardo de su padre, pero al fin y al cabo, es un pobre diablo alimento de gusanos. Hermione y Tom, se conocen, demasiados años conviviendo, Hermione antes de volver al Mundo Mágico dejó que vagara en sus entrañas, pero no pudo resistir al influjo de Voldemort, cuando la oscuridad del Lord se encontró cara a cara con Harry Potter.

_-¿Y quien me matará Hermione? -_se rie, sintiendose invencible- _¿Tu amigo, Potter?. Es TU amigo, a pesar de ser un pobre diablo, sabe que si me mata, te llevará a tí. Nunca lo haría, la lealtad de vuestra raza es un privilegio para mí -_rectifica, segundos después, sonriendo silibino- _nosotros._

_-¡Yo no soy tu!_ -ruge, presa de la furía, que crece y crece como una pelota de nieve cuesta abajo- _¡Yo solo soy un cuerpo!_

-_Has paladeado el mal -_sisea- _Sabes lo que se siente cuando los demás seres que te rodean son muñecos bajo tus brazos. Mirate, rechazas un poder que nos puede convertir en Lideres, no solo del Mundo Mágico. Podemos conquistar tu Mundo, ese mundo lleno de inmundicia y suciedad. Pero al fin y al cabo, un mundo que guarda un exquisito poder. La Soberania es un privilegio que solo los grandes tenemos. ¿Quieres ahogarte?.¿Quieres que siga destruyendo tu alma, mientras mi poder crece?_

El rostro de la adolescente enrrojece pero no de verguenza, sino de rabía.

-_No tienes pleno control de mi cuerpo _-espeta de repente triunfal- _Pierdes fuerzas, porque este cuerpo no te pertenece. ¡Es mio!. Lo recuperaré, cueste lo que cueste._

El joven la rodea, estudiandola, sonriendo, revelando la ilera de perlados dientes blancos que posee como dentadura.

_-No eres consciente de tu condición, Hermione _-susurra junto a su oído- _Potter tiene sentimientos hacia tí, y no te matará. Pero yo solo quiero destruirlo, y una vez ese mocoso sea pasto de gusanos, yo podré hacerme dueño de todo. Absolutamente todo, incluso tu menudo cuerpo que he estudiado durante los años que me has hecho dormir, escondiendote._

Hermione quiso hablar, decirle que Harry lo mataría, antes o después. Hermione... a ella no le importaba que su amigo la matase, llevaba años sin conocer la palabra vida, perderla del todo no supondría una perdida enorme. Tendría paz. Harry debía abrir los ojos, y cumplir con la profecia, una vez el Lord muriese. Tom se retorceria en el Infierno, y ella obtendría descanso.

**ººº**

Despertó, sudada por el sueño. ¿O no fue un sueño?. Se palpó. Estaba acostada, y entonces sonrio, de repente alegre. Era ella, podría escapar. Si escapaba, entonces volvería a esconderse, o ir a Harry, y pedirle lo que el joven llevaba años creyendo que ya había hecho. El Lord ahora dormitaba en su interior, no despertaba, y ella tenía que aprovechar esa pausa, para irse de allí.

Olvidandose del fino camisón que llevaba, buscó bajo la almohada la varita, y la tocó, paladeando su poder. Hacia años que no sostenia una varita, pero no le importaba. Se levantó descalza, y caminó hacia la puerta. Bufó al saber lo confiados que eran los patanes de los mortifagos que no habian encerrado al Lord, al parecer no eran conscientes, que ella y Voldemort tenian el control a ratos. Y eso era una ventaja que no debía desaprovechar.

Corrió pasillo abajo, sentia mucho frio, el suelo estaba calentito por la moqueta, pero la construcción en general hecha de ladrillos antiguos era fria, y se encogió sobre si misma.

_Escapa, que no te importe nada._

Aceleró el paso, pero justo cuando cruzó la esquina que doblaba el corredor, un enmascarado se quedó petrificado. Hermione sintió los freneticos latidos de su corazón golpear contra sus costillas. Pero el Mortifago, al parecer uno joven, se arrodilló de inmediato ante ella.

-Mi Lord.

Hermione respiraba agitada, pero aliviada, y lo sorteó con la indeferencia que utilizaria el Lord, en desechar a los brujos y brujas que estaban bajo su mando. El mortifago respiró tranquilo, y siguió con su guardía. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Hermione volvió a echar a correr de nuevo, su respiración jadeante se oía a metros, pero no le importaba. Tenía la esperanza que si corría lo suficiente, huiría antes de que se dieran cuenta del engaño.

_Libertad, Hermione. ¿Aun recuerdas el significado de eso?_

**ººº**

-Me parece que has recibido un castigo desproporcionado por mis hombres -susurró Bellatrix con una sonrisa, viendo las magulladoras de su sobrino- Es una _lástima._

Draco bufó, pero no dijo nada. Escucharia las burlonas palabras de su tía, hasta que fuera necesario. Esa noche habia ido a la Mansión Ryddle, despues de hablar de nuevo con Theo Nott, y Bellatrix lo habia recibido con una sonrisa que le era imposible de ocultar. Esa arpia sabía que de algun modo habia doblegado a su travieso sobrino.

-Supe desde el primer momento que aceptarias mi propuesta -sonrio- Pero no creí que fuera con tanta rapidez. Es palpable que la paciencia cuando se trata de ella no es una de tus virtudes¿eh?

La paciencia de Draco, como bien dijo Bella, se agotó.

-Resume, Bellatrix. ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

La mujer torció el gesto, decepcionada por haber sido interrumpida con tan pocos modales, a Draco eso le divertía de su tia. Viviendo casi 15 años en una prisión alimentandose de ratas, y ahora se ponía pudorosa.

-¿Qué buscas tú? -devolvió la pregunta, sonriendo astuta.

Draco arrugó el ceño.

-Sabes lo que busco -siseó- Lo que no sé, es que tendré que hacer a cambio de eso. Es obvio que nadie da un Galeón por cuatro Knuts. ¿Qué deseas exactamente?

Bellatrix se sirvió una copa de Bourbon y sonrió trás su copa.

-Que hagas honor a tu apellido. -hizo una pausa, dejando que Draco asimilara con confusión sus palabras- Tus dos apellidos.

_Un Malfoy y un Black_

-No me gustan tus acertijos, _tia_.

Bella se levantó de su asiento, y caminó alrededor de su sentado sobrino reflexiva, sonriendo cuando él quieto dejaba que ella se pusiera a sus espaldas.

-Fuiste tu quien me ayudó a buscar a la sangre sucia -susurró junto a su oído- a pesar de que lo hiciste inconscientemente, pero eso es un detalle del que podemos olvidarnos. -risa llena de magnetismo oscuro- Podemos volver a ayudarnos. Deja que te apadrine Dragon.

Draco sisea, lleno de rabia unas palabras que Bellatrix no entiende, sabe que _Dragon_ era un mote muy utilizado por Narcissa en la intimidad, y eso le encoleriza.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Unete a nosotros, y ayudanos.

-No me uniré a los asesinos que sois -replica con frialdad. Orgullo en sus ademanes. Siempre arrogante- No me gusta lamer las botas a nadie, lo siento -replica con cinismo.

Bellatrix sin embargo lo ignora y continua con su plan.

-De alguna y retorcida manera, conoces muy bien a la sangre sucia, y eso es algo de lo que podemos beneficiarnos en el futuro -susurra la mujer- _Tu,_ recuperaras lo que más deseas, y serás un héroe ante la comunidad magica y yo, tendré lo que busco. Solo tienes que... -parece pensar la palabra unos segundos- esforzarte...

Los grises ojos del hombre se dilatan a medida que las palabras de Bella penetran en su conciencia. La mujer lee que su sobrino a comprendido con exactitud cada una de sus palabras, y se siente satisfecha.

-Veo que nos vamos entendiendo -rie.

Antes de que Draco pueda replicar, aun conmocionado, se abre con brusquedad la sala donde sobrino y tia se reunian, Rabastan, su cuñado, entra apresuradamente.

-¡La Sangresucia está escapando!

Bellatrix aprieta los dientes, y se levanta como un resorte.

-Ir tras ella -ordena imperiosa- Reune a todos los hombres que puedas, y no dejes que huya. Sino, te juro por mi apellido, que te desollaré con mis propias manos. ¡Ve a por ella, inutil! -ruge.

El hombre practicamente vuela pasillo abajo, Draco paralizado no atina a comprender lo que pasa, pero su tia se va de la sala, azotando con furia la puerta trás ella.

_Solo tienes que... esforzarte..._

_Ayudame a mis propositos y yo te ayudaré a los tuyos_

Draco está a punto de firmar un pacto con el diablo.

**TBC**


	8. Lee

**Nota:**

Esto no es un capitulo, sino una nota.

Por ahora voy a dejar esta historia parada por varias razones que se remiten a cierto personaje que coló a mi msn a echarme en cara:

**A. No sé escribir.**

**B. Tengo falta de ortografias.**

**C. Si escribo un fic de Draco y Hermione, ha de ser de romance.**

**D. Y por la razón de "c" es por la que supuestamente no recibo reviews como lo hacen tan buenas autoras que no nombraré.**

Así que por estas sencillas razones dejo de redactar el proximo capitulo que lo tenia a medias, para subirlo en breves, porque parece que esta señorita tiene un master en críticas de literatura. No es que, me llegue al alma, o acabe creyendo su pequeña critica sin pies ni cabezas, pero realmente no me apetece escribir en estos momentos, si tengo a mis espaldas a esa pequeña garrapata, creyendose superior a mí. Y como sé que es lectora al fin y al cabo de mi fic -ya que la señorita me hizo una critica- decirte, ya que te fuiste muy cobardemente, antes de que pudiera responderte:

Esto no es LoveDramione Fiction, y en el caso de que SÍ lo fuera, esto es una pagina, en la que yo escribo sin ningun lucro, y por lo tanto, respetando los derechos de autora, etc, vamos, derechos legales, puedo utilizar a los personajes como me venga en gana.

¿Y quereis la verdad?. No me sale el romance sin drama, tampoco me sale trama sin el Lado Oscuro, así soy yo, y como veo que no me respetas, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, señorita.

Con todos mis repetos.

Luna Summers.

Y a las demás, mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero se me acaba de ir la inspiración como si hubieran tirado de la cisterna.

Ciao.


End file.
